Caprichoso Destino
by Lulamoon91
Summary: Un fic basado después de los acontecimientos de "No Second Prances". Trixie ha ganado nuevas amigas y nuevas puertas se han abierto ante ella; pero también deberá experimentar ciertas experiencias que podrían cambiar incluso su alma. Primer fic, basado en Trixie Lulamoon.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01: Descansando del sufrimiento, pero no de la felicidad.**

… El sol se levanta a voluntad de Celestia, cediendo su cálida luz sobre la faz de la tierra. La alborada espanta y toma su puesto cedido por la noche, haciendo que todo tipo de criatura salga de su merecido sueño. Los pajaritos cantan y los gallos rompen el silencio de una Ponyville durmiente, haciendo que cada uno de sus habitantes se levanten, abriendo las ventanas para llenar sus pulmones de aire mañanero y observar el horizonte, dando inicio a un nuevo día.

No tan lejos, a las afueras del pueblo, se encontraba en pie sobre un espacio abierto, un escenario con sus telones abajo, bien construido; a sus lados habían dos estructuras como marcos, sosteniendo un toldo que anunciaba un espectáculo en la noche anterior: "El Humilde y Penitente Tour del Perdón de Trixie". Atrás del escenario, se encontraba un carro estacionado; es colorido en azul a morado, guardando en algunas partes el color original de la madera en que fue construido; con estrellas sobre su techo, y sobre la parte superior de la puerta cerrada estaba estampada la CutieMark de su dueño. El carrito se ve pequeño por fuera, pero por dentro existía espacio suficiente para albergar lo básico del viaje como una cocina con sus alacenas y una cama espaciosa… Y sobre esa cama, se encontraba bajo una sábana cálida, una joven unicornio que aún permanecía bajo su jubiloso y encantador sueño y que sólo Luna sabe lo que sucede en su mundo. Su respiración lenta y pacífica movía a vaivén la sábana, sus cascos descansan fuera de la sábana y su cabeza descansa sobre una cálida y suave almohada, sobresaliendo su cuerno fuera de ella.

Un delicado rayo de luz se escabulle entre las cortinas de una ventanilla entreabierta, cayendo justo sobre la delicada piel de la yegua, haciendo que sonría involuntariamente por su cálido cosquilleo. El sol no se dio por vencido y siguió recorriendo la piel hasta descansar sobre sus hermosos párpados. Con eso fue suficiente como para hacer que la unicornio se moviera y abriera lentamente sus ojos, lagrimeando por el haz de luz que la castiga sin lograr abrirlos por completo. Ante tal molestia, se mueve tratando de evitar la luz y comenzó a estirar todo su cuerpo, bostezando de vez en cuando para acondicionar sus pulmones y observando el techo, tratando de acondicionar su empañada vista a la luz.

Hace a un lado la sábana para levantarse y sentarse al borde de la cama por un tiempo, dejando que su sangre baje por sus extremidades y despertar por completo su cuerpo. Bajó de la cama y abrió por completo la ventanilla de donde provino la luz y retiró las cortinas, recibiendo con bocanadas de aire, la luz de la alborada sobre su cara; resaltando su piel y su cuerno azul brillante, además de su crin de un color azul envejecido pálido, con bandas o rayas en un azul celeste muy pálido, al igual que su cola. Su CutieMark es una estrella sobre un bastón, arrastrando una especie de aura semejante a la melena mística de la Princesa Luna y es lo único que sobresale a cada lado de su costado, sobre toda la piel parecida al infinito cielo de la mañana.

Vació el agua de un recipiente en un gran tazón, buscó en su armario una toalla y la lanzó en la mesa donde se encontraba el tazón y automáticamente comienza a lavarse la cara, haciendo masajes con sus cascos en sus mejillas y acariciando con dulzura alrededor de su cuello, para liberar la poca carga de somnolencia que aún rehusaba salir de su cuerpo. De su hermoso cuello surgió un aura de magia de un color igual al de sus ojos, ya que; al verse a un espejo, reveló a sí misma unos ojos rosados oscuros, casi al violeta grisáceo; dicha aura envuelve la toalla y con ella se dispuso a secarse, dejó la toalla a un lado y tomando un cepillo, se dispuso a lavarse los dientes…

xxx

Sentada en la cama, estuvo cepillando delicadamente su melena, tratando de dejarla lo más impecable posible, perdiendo la mirada en algún punto debido a sus pensamientos que no conocían descanso alguno.

— _«"… Otro día más, otra aventura más. ¿Y ahora, que es lo que el destino ha preparado para mí? No puedo creer que estuve a punto de perder a mi primera amiga, y no lo digo por su gran habilidad en la magia; claro, ella me teletransportó a tiempo de las entrañas de la mantícora… Si no por el hecho que ella me enseñó a buscar y valorar lo que estuve buscando sin saberlo. Este Tour ha sido un éxito, en cada rincón de Ecuestria ofrecía un gran acto en busca de un perdón, pero jamás se me pasó en la mente en buscar a alguien que me entienda y tengamos algo en común y Starlight Glimmer lo ha hecho… Bueno, a pesar de la desconfianza de Twilight, por supuesto. Ahora que tengo a mi gran amiga, mi ego se ha rebajado y mi corazón está feliz, incluso la Princesa Luna es testigo que me he levantado con unas energías y unos ánimos que, es la primera vez en mi vida que despierto con una sonrisa en mi rostro, con aquello de gritarlo al mundo y mostrar lo feliz que me encuentro. Es justa la razón que Ponyville es el pueblo de la amistad, donde cada uno de los ponys viven en armonía y… Bueno, les encantó el acto, pero aún dudo si realmente siguen desconfiando de mí y me lo merezco por idiota..."»_

El trance es interrumpido por algo que se le pasó a la mente, aquel detalle fulminante que hizo abrir sus ojos tan amplios, como el grotesco asombro de no pensarlo a tiempo…

—¡Hay no!, ¡Esa misma noche también tenían la cena con la Princesa Celestia…! —Dijo, dejando el cepillo a su lado, sobre la cama; bajándose al instante que busca su capa en su armario… —¡Pasamos hasta tarde celebrando y charlando que, no tuvimos ni idea que Celestia estaba plantada, sola! ¡No quiero ni imaginar el castigo que tendrían Twilight y Starlight por mi culpa!...

Sin más preámbulos, salió del carro y aseguró bien la puerta, trotando camino al castillo. En el camino se dio cuenta que no llevaba su sombrero usual, pero el asunto era más importante…—¡No Trixie! ¡Definitivamente no quiero que ninguna de ellas sean castigadas por algo que pude evitarlo, si las castigan pues entonces también tendrán que castigarme!

Xxx

Trixie, corría por las calles de Ponyville; su viaje era largo debido a la distancia entre su hogar y el castillo, además iba ayunando y eso causaba unos pequeños ataques de cólicos y fatiga; pero eso no era contrincante para una hechicera en espectáculos viajera. Solo bastó unos minutos más para ver como el castillo crecía más al aproximarse, hasta llegar a su entrada principal. Aún abría su boca de lo atónita que se sentía por ver los logros que Twilight hizo, pero no se percató y choca frontalmente con la cara con la puerta, cayendo con mucho dolor hacia el suelo…

—¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió en absoluto! —Dijo, mientras usa sus cascos para masajear la zona del golpe y apaciguar el dolor cuando de improviso, la puerta se abre y un pequeño dragón morado sale a su encuentro, con un rostro nada amigable…

—¡Trixie! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí!?... ¿Y qué haces ahí tirada en el suelo?

—Hola… ¿Está Starlight Glimmer aquí?

—¿Y tú, de donde la conoces? —Preguntó el pequeño dragón

—Bueno, es una pequeña larga historia… Pero solo quiero saber si ella y Twilight se encuentran bien—Dijo, mientras se levanta y sacude su capa del polvo—Además, nunca tuve la oportunidad de saber tu nombre.

—A ver si escuché bien claro… ¿Estás interesada si las chicas están bien? ¡¿Pero que le has hecho!?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Trixie, intrigada.

—¡No te hagas la que no sabes! ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que has hecho! De alguna manera tú saboteaste la cena con Celestia, y ahora ella está molesta y todas están a puertas cerradas en la biblioteca.

Ese argumento, hizo que la sangre de Trixie se helara, y un rostro de preocupación surgió en ella. Aunque en su mente divagaba la idea de dejarlas a merced, ella se negaba y quería hacer algo… —¡Lo sé! ¡No sabes lo arrepentida que estoy…! ¡No perdamos el tiempo e indícame a donde están!

El pequeño dragón no pudo con la insistencia de Trixie ya que, sin predecirlo, la yegua casi lo derriba al abrir por completo la puerta de par en par, para entrar a galope rápido y divagar, averiguando a sí misma la ubicación de la biblioteca. El pequeño dragón se levantó y cerró la puerta, dando persecución a la yegua desesperada.

—¡Oye… Espera! ¡no creo que sea buena idea entrar e interrumpirlas! ¡Estamos hablando de la Princesa Celestia! —Dijo, logrando alcanzar a Trixie.

—¡Buena o mala idea no me interesa, pequeño dragón! —Dijo Trixie, deteniéndose al ser bloqueada por el dragón.

—¡Deja de llamarme "Pequeño dragón"! ¡Mi nombre es Spike! ¿Y desde cuando eres tan gentil…?

—Te lo vuelvo a decir, Spike; es una pequeña pero larga historia. ¿Me ayudarás a encontrarlas o tendré que tirar las puertas de una en una?

Spike observó el rostro de Trixie lleno de estrés, estaba alterada de los nervios y su melena estaba un poco desarreglada. Solo se limitó a suspirar y sin solución alguna, baja los hombros en señal de derrota. —¡Ahggg! Está bien, tú ganas. Te llevaré ante ellas, ¡pero no digas que no te lo advertí!

—Eso es lo de menos…—Dijo Trixie, siguiendo por atrás a Spike hacia la biblioteca.

Xxx

Twilight y Starlight, estaban juntas, sentadas junto a la Princesa Celestia alrededor de una pequeña mesa en la biblioteca. Ambas, pero sobre todo Twilight, estaban nerviosas y en parte frustradas, sin ningún argumento congruente para su mentora molesta; ya que Celestia aún las observa con enojo y con las palabras en la boca.

—… ¿Y bien Twilight? ¿Tienes alguna explicación lógica que debas darme? No sé, pero lo que no tolero es que me ocultes las cosas sin decírmelo y prácticamente me dormí esperándote en la mesa… Cuando desperté, los supuestos "amigos" de Starlight Glimmer ya se habían ido de tanto esperar. Menos mal que Spike llegó noche de Canterlot y me ofreció gentilmente un cuarto y cuando me levanto las veo tan "naturales" … Que no se habían percatado ninguna de ustedes sobre mi presencia.

Twilight se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió ante Celestia con sudor frío y tragando bultos, tratando en pensar de explicarle de la mejor manera posible. —Verás Princesa Celestia… Yo traje a Derpy, a Vinil y a Cranky Doodle para hacerlos pasar como los amigos que Starlight Glimmer hizo, y…

—Bueno, al parecer Starlight Glimmer tiene buenos gustos que tú escojas a sus amigos, ¿Cierto? —Dijo Celestia, interrumpiendo a Twilight—Y no creo que donde guardas las alcachofas sea tan profundo como un silo… ¿No? ¿Y tú, que me dices Starlight Glimmer? ¿Sabías algo de esto?

Starlight Glimmer, se sintió entre la espada y la pared, sorprendida al escuchar su nombre. —La verdad no, Princesa Celestia; ella solo trató de ayudar y yo neciamente…

—¿Ayudar? ¿Ayudarte con tus nuevos amigos? Se suponía que tú deberías escoger por ti misma tus amistades… No que te las escogieran. —Dijo Celestia, volviendo a interrumpir—Mira, si aún no tenías un nuevo amigo, solo bastaba con decírmelo, no iba a molestarme… Lo que me molesta es tu actitud Twilight, porque cuando te envié aquí te di la libertad de escoger a tus propias amigas; lo mismo hubieras hecho con ella. Veo que te falta mucho que aprender mi querida alumna…

Twilight estaba muy triste con lo dura que eran las palabras de su maestra, había defraudado su confianza y siente que no hay más explicaciones que puedan ser escusadas. Starlight estaba impotente, quería hablar, pero sabía que Celestia conocía su pasado y no sería conveniente enfrentarse, ambas querían dejar las cosas así. La Princesa Celestia, solo bajó la mirada al verlas tan deprimidas y estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando las puertas se abren de par en par con magia y una yegua con un dragón entraron sin pedir permiso a ninguna de ellas. Las tres se sorprendieron de golpe, sobre todo Twilight y Starlight; porque no se imaginaron que dicho personaje no aparecería en ese instante.

—¡Lo siento Twilight! ¡Pero ella es necia y no acepta un "no" como respuesta! —Dijo Spike, con una sensación de culpa hacia sus amigas estupefactas.

Celestia estuvo sorprendida, además de molesta porque había pedido privacidad y se la negaron; pero la presencia de dicha pony la llenó de curiosidad. —¿Y tú jovencita… quién eres?

Trixie no pudo ocultar su indignación de ver a sus amigas tristes, así que se acercó ante Celestia y sin halagos se dirigió ante ella. —Princesa Celestia, mi nombre es Trixie Lulamoon… ¡Pero por favor no le hagas nada a ninguna de ellas! ¡No tienen la culpa de mis necedades!

—Bueno Trixie… ¿A qué clase de necedad te refieres?

—Verás Princesa, sucede que conocí a Starlight ayer en el spa, charlamos y rápidamente nos hicimos amigas y ella me presentó ante la Princesa Twilight; pero la Princesa desconfió de mí por mi pasado y pensó que Starlight y yo no podríamos ser amigas… Pero eso no fue impedimento para seguir con nuestra amistad, y luego mi presumida egocentricidad fue más fuerte y quería ganarle a Twilight en algo, e hice que Starlight escogiera entre la cena contigo y una función de magia esa misma noche. Ella escogió ayudarme, hasta que Twilight se molestó con ella y reveló su desconfianza, tomando yo esa oportunidad y usar mi amistad con Starlight como un trofeo; lo cual me costó muy caro y había roto nuestra amistad. Cuando ella huyó, sentí como si mi corazón se hiciera añicos y un vacío se había generado en mis entrañas… Pensé que la había perdido, así que seguí con mi acto de magia sin ella, pero luego aprendí que a veces es mejor hacer las cosas y pasar buenos ratos con tus amigos y saber valorar su amistad.

Los ojos de Trixie se enjuagaron en lágrimas mientras respiraba hondo y procedía con la explicación. —Starlight Glimmer se ofreció para ayudarme como parte del truco en sacarme de las entrañas de una mantícora, pero eso no me dolía, sino en haber traicionado su amistad. Así que sin importar lo que pasara, estaba decidida a lanzarme hacia las fauces de aquella bestia con un cañón, incluso pensaba que para terminar con mi sufrimiento sería mejor morir en mi acto, deseaba con mi corazón que ella aceptara mi perdón… No recordé mucho cuando entré en el estómago de la mantícora, solo me acordé cuando caí herida, fuera del escenario, y mi amiga ayudándome a levantarme. Ella me había salvado, pero lo que más me llenó de alegría en mi corazón es que ella me había perdonado. Después de eso celebramos hasta tarde con Twilight y Starlight por nuestra amistad, pero no fue cuando me levanté que me acordé de la cena y supuse que estaría molesta, mi señora.

Celestia había escuchado cada una de las palabras de Trixie con mucho entendimiento, así que estuvo pensativa por un buen tiempo. Twilight y Starlight estaban muy sorprendidas, sobre todo Starlight que incluso unas lágrimas recorrían en sus mejillas y las secaba rápidamente con uno de sus cascos. Spike estaba asombrado y a la vez confundido, se acercó ante Twilight y la abrazó para darle apoyo; esta misma, sonriendo un poco por su compañía.

Trixie estuvo en silencio, intrigada, esperando con preocupación la reacción que tomaría Celestia; después de verla por un buen rato asintiendo y frotándose un casco en su mandíbula. Trixie no lo soportó más, y rompió el trance de Celestia con su voz entrecortada y entre sollozos

—Princesa Celestia, se lo suplico por favor; no las castigue a ambas, ellas no tuvieron la culpa de esto. Quien debe recibir una condena y un castigo debo ser yo, porque por mi actitud las metí siempre en problemas y…—Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Celestia levantó unos de sus cascos para callarla, haciendo que Trixie guarde respeto a su palabra.

—Bueno Trixie, sé que tuviste que ver con el incidente de la osa menor... Y con el uso del amuleto del Alicornio… ¿Cierto?

—Más que cierto y lo admito, si tengo que pagar también por eso lo haré y…

Celestia interrumpe las palabras de Trixie, envolviéndola con sus alas y apegándola a su cuerpo en un arrullo cálido, dejando a Trixie nerviosa y confundida. —¡Cálmate Trixie, estas muy alterada! ¡No pienso castigar a nadie, mucho menos a ti! Las explicaciones que quería me la has dado y tengo todo muy claro. Tú has aprendido algo muy valioso acerca de la amistad y por lo que veo, has cambiado mucho tu forma de pensar y ser, no te pareces en nada a como Twilight te describía, pero lo que más me sorprende es que aceptas tus errores con humildad, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—¿Entonces ya no está molesta con mis amigas? —Preguntó Trixie, sorprendida.

—¡Para nada! Lo que me molesta es que no me dijeron nada desde un principio para evitar ciertos incidentes como esperarlas hasta madrugada, sentada en la mesa. Además Twilight no debió restringir de ciertas libertades a Starlight Glimmer; pero basta con que ella misma aprendiera de sus errores y procurar que estos incidentes no vuelvan a suceder como para estar satisfecha. Así que no te preocupes, puedes dejar tus preocupaciones y estar en paz.

Twilight y Starlight estuvieron sorprendidas, escuchando toda esa conversación; Trixie se separó de forma gentil de Celestia y acto seguido, hizo referencia y besó uno de sus cascos. Luego se acercó donde se encontraban sus amigas y sin dudarlo, ellas compartieron un abrazo cálido y fuerte; siendo prueba de la amistad que se tenían ante los ojos de Celestia y Spike, aún atónito de lo que ha sido testigo.

Después de un buen rato, las tres amigas se separan compartiendo sonrisas, pero eso fue interrumpido nuevamente cuando Celestia aclaró la garganta para llamar nuevamente su atención.

—Bueno… Aprovechando que estamos aquí, quiero hacer un anuncio que nos beneficiará a todas nosotras. Como saben bien, cada año celebramos la Gran Gala del Galope en Canterlot; siempre se ha hecho la recepción en el castillo… Pero este año, me complace anunciar que esta gala, se celebrará en este castillo.

Todos quedaron asombrados, la tensión fue sustituida por la emoción; Twilight se frotó los ojos, sin creer lo que sus sentidos captaron en ese preciso momento.

—¿La Gran Gala del Galope… En este castillo? ¿En Ponyville?

—Si… Y yo sé que eso traería muchísimos beneficios a este pueblo y a ti, como anfitriona de tal evento.

Los ojos de Twilight brillaron de la emoción y se contenía las ganas de gritarlo a todo el mundo. Spike se acercó hacia su amiga, llamando su atención. — ¡No puedo creerlo Twilight! ¡Hay que contárselo a todos para que sepan de esta gran noticia!

Twilight levantó un casco para frotar la cabeza de su amigo, asintiendo con la cabeza. — Lo haremos Spike, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible y a nuestro alcance… Necesitamos comenzar con organizar todo lo que debemos hacer.

Celestia tomó la palabra en ese momento… — No te preocupes por eso, mañana llegará el tren con el personal y las cosas que necesitas para organizarlo. Ayer había tomado la decisión con toda la corte y mi hermana; además no las dejaremos solas porque mi hermana, yo y hasta el príncipe Blueblood estamos dispuestos a poner parte de nuestros cascos.

—¡Gracias, Princesa Celestia! ¡Estaremos agradecidas por su ayuda!

—En efecto… Bueno, es hora que me retire. Mañana nos volveremos a ver, por ahora necesito descansar el desvelo de mi cuerpo y resolver algunos asuntos con urgencia en Canterlot.

Twilight se inclinó en reverencia, al igual que Starlight y Trixie. Celestia correspondió tal muestra de respeto, y al terminar, llamó la atención de Trixie por su nombre.

—Trixie, cuida bien a tus amigas.

—… Y así lo haré Princesa. —Dijo Trixie, volviendo a hacer reverencia ante Celestia.

—Y a tí Starlight Glimmer… Estoy orgullosa de ti. —Dijo Celestia, refiriéndose a la yegua, correspondiendo ambas con una cálida sonrisa.

Celestia se alejó un poco de las chicas, y haciendo brillar su esbelto cuerno con un aura dorada, lanza un destello para desaparecer al instante, marchándose a Canterlot.

Twilight volvió en sí y se dirigió donde se encontraba Trixie, junto a Starlight Glimmer. Trixie notó eso y ambas se enfrentaron con sus miradas, de forma amistosa.

—Trixie, me has demostrado tu gran cambio y no debí juzgarte como lo hice ayer. No hice ninguna mención a Celestia para saber si tú llegarías aquí.

—¿Tú sabías que llegaría? —Dijo Trixie, incrédula en escuchar dicho argumento.

—En efecto, no soy adivina, pero pensé que así era la única manera de saber si realmente has cambiado; y por mí Starlight Glimmer no se ha equivocado, eres una gran amiga y es muy afortunada… Además, te vuelvo a suplicar que me perdones por lo de ayer…

Twilight desvió la mirada para perderla y no revelar su frustración, pero eso fue interrumpido rápidamente cuando Trixie se acercó y la volvió a abrazar, ambas correspondiendo por un rato. Trixie se separa levemente y con una sonrisa.

—Ambas necesitábamos un perdón, y tú no deberías pedírmelo porque me siento agradecida por enseñarme a abrir mis ojos y aprender algo muy valioso, las respuestas a ciertas dudas están resueltas y mi búsqueda ha terminado. Al fin y al cabo, no soy grande y poderosa… Como tú.

Ambas sonrieron y soltaron el abrazo. Trixie se acercó hacia Starlight Glimmer y ambas sonreían como nunca lo habían hecho.

—Starlight, de nuevo quiero darte las gracias por perdonarme; no se que haría yo sin ti. Preferiría perder mi vida que perder tu amistad. No me lo perdonaré si vuelvo a lastimarte otra vez… —Dijo Trixie, desviando su mirada triste hacia otra parte, pero el brazo de Starlight se encuentra con su hombro; Trixie levanta la mirada y ambas enlazan sus brazos, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas al mismo tiempo.

— Trixie, ambas sabemos muy bien que tenemos muchas cosas en común, así que ambas sabemos lo que pensamos y lo que sentimos. Me orgullece tenerte a ti como amiga y tampoco me perdonaré si te lastimo de alguna manera. Te quiero y te apoyaré en todo…—Dijo Starlight Glimmer. — Además, soy tu "gran y poderosa" asistente en tus espectáculos de magia… ¿No es así?

Trixie niega eso ultimo con la cabeza, dejando incrédula por un momento a su amiga, luego responde… — No eres mi gran y poderosa asistente, eres mi gran y mejor amiga y quiero que eso sea así por siempre.

Ambas ponys se unen en un gran abrazo por un buen rato. Twilight se acercó y esbozó una sonrisa por lo orgullosa que está, ya que su amiga y alumna está creciendo y experimentando lo que es realmente la amistad. Las tres ponys estaban felices y compartían en grande aquel momento que muchos entenderían, pero pocos experimentan… Hasta que la voz aquejada y confundida de un dragón resonó por toda la habitación.

—¡Rayos! ¡Que alguien me explique de una buena vez, que está pasando aquí! ¡Solo me voy de Ponyville por un día y suceden un millón de cosas que no logro entender! En verdad aún no puedo comprenderlas, son impredecibles…—Dijo Spike, un tanto molesto por la confusión.

Las yeguas al escuchar eso, se echaron a reír; pero eso fue interrumpido por un gruñido de un estómago azul que aclama por algún bocado de alimento; tal sonido, que hizo llamar la atención de todos, y sonrojar con vergüenza a su dueña.

—Vaya… Parece que alguien tiene mucha hambre… —Dijo Twilight, refiriéndose a Trixie.

—¡Qué pena, lo siento! No probé ni un bocado cuando salí de casa.

—Yo tampoco he comido nada cuando me levanté. —Dijo Starlight—Tengo una buena idea. ¿Por qué no desayunamos todos juntos, mientras le explicamos a Spike todo lo que quiere saber?

Twilight asintió, riéndose a sus adentros. — Es una buena idea, además jamás dejará de insistir Spike hasta que nos saque lo que quiere saber… Es un dragón muy insistente.

Spike cruzó los brazos, mientras camina hacia la puerta. — ¡Con todos los detalles, no quiero dejar escapar ni un solo momento! ¡Además, ya era tiempo que hablaras de desayunar!

Todos abandonaron la biblioteca y cada quien aportó un poco de ayuda en la cocina, luego comían mientras aclaraban todo tipo de dudas al pequeño dragón y todo envuelto entre risas; es merecido, luego de pasar un momento lleno de sufrimiento y tristeza. Trixie se divertía más que nunca, y sentía como si realmente estuviera en familia; ignorando toda noción que el destino tiene preparado para ella en el camino. Un destino lleno de buenos momentos… Como también de sufrimiento y dolor. Esto último será en un determinado momento, pero no ahora; no porque hay que ser felices, por lo menos en algunos episodios de nuestras vidas.

 **Primer capítulo y primer fic para My Little Pony.**

 **Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, y espero que me asesoren si encuentran algún error o detalle que corregir. Gracias a quienes me apoyan y a quienes leen mis contenidos.**

 **Cualquier información por inbox o mi página de Facebook.**

 **Tengan Paciencia, porque habrá más...**

 **06/06/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02: Choque del destino (Parte 1)**

… Trixie estuvo sentada en la biblioteca, observando detenidamente a Twilight levitando muchos libros y escribiendo simultáneamente sobre los pergaminos. Starlight Glimmer ayuda dejando en su lugar los libros ya usados y reorganizando el papeleo necesario para el gran evento. La gran noticia que La Gran Gala del Galope se haría en Ponyville, a dejado a las yeguas muy emocionadas; Spike se encargó de divulgar la noticia hacia las demás amigas y seguramente toda Ponyville ya lo sabe. Trixie es la única inerte en la habitación, no tenía nada que hacer más que tratar de no estorbar y estar en silencio mientras sus amigas trabajan. Su mente es lo único que se encuentra inquieta y en caos; meditando en silencio, reflexionando cada segundo de las cosas que su vida caprichosamente muestra sin pasar inadvertida.

—«"¡Al fin, mi búsqueda ha terminado! ¡La cura a mis dudas y a mis males ha aparecido! Lo que comenzó como una búsqueda por un perdón, terminó dándome algo mejor y ese algo por así decirlo, es tan sencillo de buscar... Pero complicado de ganar. Nunca pensé que para ganar un amigo se necesitaba pasar por muchas experiencias, a veces buenas y a veces malas; pero los resultados son grandiosos. Aún me sigue doliendo que por mi orgullo lastimé a Starlight y no quiero que vuelva a suceder, no quiero volver a perder su confianza y su amistad. Cualquiera puede tener una segunda oportunidad, pero solo quienes saben aprovecharla se llavan la mejor suerte. Yo lo he intentado muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida, pero yo misma lo destruí y me negaba a aprender de mis errores. Ahora me he dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estuve en el pasado y aunque he perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de mi camino por toda Ecuestria, ahora tengo una razón para no perder ni una sola oportunidad de amistad; se siente tan bien tener amigos, tener a alguien que te escuche, que te de el apoyo, que te comprenda... Es lo mejor que hay, ¡Y no pienso cambiar eso ni por toda la magia de Ecuestria!"»

Trixie salió de su trance, cuando una bola de papel impacta sobre su cabeza, haciendo que parpadee y trate de orientarse para saber lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor. No le costó averiguarlo cuando observa a Twilight y a Starlight reirse inocentemente por la travesura que han hecho.

—Bueno... ¿Qué fue eso?—Preguntó Trixie.

Starlight se acerca, sin hacer desaparecer su cómica expresión de su rostro. — Trixie... Tratamos de llamarte la atención pero estabas como dormida o perdida en tu mente... ¡No reaccionabas en absoluto! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Al darse cuenta de eso, Trixie se sonrojó mientras masajeó su cuello con su brazo para liberar un poco de tensión de la pena. — ¿Qué? Bueno... Solamente estaba perdida, pensando en pequeñas cositas por ahí. Además tengo en mente organizar de nuevo mis viajes de rutina...

—¿Viajes de rutina?— Preguntó Twilight —¿De qué se trata eso?

—Verás Twilight... —Respondió Trixie —Ponyville ha sido el último pueblo que me hacía falta para presentar el espectáculo de mi tour, así que ya no tengo otro pueblo más que visitar. Cuando sucede eso y suele pasar, tengo que organizar otros tipos de rutas para hacer mis especáculos en pueblos y ciudades al azar, tomando en cuenta los carnavales o días festivos de cada uno, ya que sólo en esos días tengo la posibilidad de ganar más dinero debido a la sensación de la multitud sobre los circos y cualquier espectáculo a su alcance...

—¿Planeas todos tus viajes? ¿Porqué lo haces?—Se enfrentó Starlight a Trixie.

— Bueno... Me gusta ser organizada; además para ser una unicornio como yo, he pasado casi toda mi vida halando mi carro por toda Ecuestria. No es por presumir, pero mis cascos han visitado casi todos los pueblos y ciudades que no olvido nigún detalle, salvo algunos lugares aislados, Canterlot o el Bosque Everfree, por supuesto...

Ese argumento, despertó la curiosidad de Twilight ya que a pesar de conocerla un poco, no deja en pensar en cómo ha sido su vida para conocerla mejor... O algún otro truco. La duda despertó de nuevo y no deja de acosarla intensamente; ya que es su naturaleza ser así.

— ¿Quieres decir... Que has viajado por todos los rincones de Ecuestria, tú sola?

—Si Twilight, he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida viajando sin conocer descanso. El tiempo que permanezco en cada pueblo no supera los dos o tres días, o hasta que las ferias se acaben. Debo cronometrarlo bien para cumplir todo mi viaje en menos de un año y bueno, ya que aquí he culminado, pues tengo que comenzar de nuevo.

—¡¿Un año?! ¡wow! ¿Ni siquiera te has detenido a descansar unas semanas...?—Respondió Starlight con admiración.

—Absolutamente no... Tengo que trabajar para sobrevivir... ¿No?

La curiosidad de Twilight desbordó su mente, así que decidió acabar con las dudas... — Y dime Trixie... Tú mencionastes que no visitas Canterlot... ¿Porqué?.

La pregunta de Twilight hizo que Trixie tragara un bulto de saliva del nerviosismo, se rascó entre casco mientras se levanta donde estuvo sentada, dejando a sus amigas atrás, para acercarse y ver un mosaico de una de las ventanas... Suspira y vuelve a enfrentarlas de manera seria ante ellas.

— Twilight... Starlight, me gustaría explicarles o contarles sobre ciertos episodios de mi vida que me han dejado marcada. Uno de esos sucedió en Canterlot y también en otros lugares y no quisiera hablar de ese tema... Porque me duele recordarlo.

Starlight se acercó a escasos metros de Trixie, con un sentimiento de preocupación por haberla lastimado... — Trixie, lamento si te ofendimos de alguna manera; pero no olvides que ahora cuentas con nosotras, tus amigas, y te ayudaremos. No te dejaremos sola... ¿Verdad Twilight?

—Así es, además sería bueno que nos contaras un poco más acerca de tu vida. Nosotras podemos ayudarte y lo único que tienes que hacer es confiar en nosotras.

Trixie estuvo pensativa por unos momentos, preocupada y desviando la mirada para todos lados; hasta que, con un suspiro, decidió romper el silencio. — Twilight, Starlight... Gracias por el apoyo que me ofrecen pero tienen que entenderme, es algo doloroso que no me gusta recordarlo. Pero no quiere decir que será para siempre. Tal vez algún día se los cuente con detalles...

—¿Aún no confías en nosotras?—Se enfrentó Starlight a Trixie, dejándola asombrada y preocupada.

— Sinceramente... Mi vida ha estado plagada de ponys que no conocían la confianza, así que debo admitirlo. Por otra parte eres mi amiga y mereces saberlo... Pero será a su tiempo.

Starlight se acercó y la tomó por los hombros para abrazarla, correspondiendo ambas con el mismno afecto.— No te preocupes, no te presionaremos a hacer lo que no quieres; pero cuando sea el momento estaremos juntas escuchandote, para tratar de buscar una solución a tus problemas. ¡Twilight es una gran psicóloga, y yo doy fé en ello!

—Bueno... Tengo que admitir que poseo problemas emocionales, así que me caería bien algo así, pero será después de mi viaje porque mañana me iré...

Eso dejó a Twilight y a Starlight admiradas, Trixie notó eso como una sorpresa ya que incluso Starlight se separó de ella a centímetros de distancia.

—¿Como? ¿Te irás mañana? ¿Pero porqué? Apenas y has llegado... ¿Y te quieres ir así nada más?—Preguntó Twilight, acercándose más a ella.

—Bueno... Porque ya presenté mi espectáculo y tengo que seguir con mi camino hacia otro pueblo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Lo lamento amigas, pero es poca mi estancia aquí.

— ¿Y porqué no nos ayudas a organizar este evento? Necesitamos toda la ayuda disponible aquí... —Preguntó Twilight.

— Ustedes saben muy bien lo que hacen y tienen la suficiente experiencia para ello. Yo no sé nada de normas de etiquetas y eventos tan delicados como este; lo único que sé hacer son mis trucos y armar los escenarios...

— Entonces que te parece... ¡Si te invitamos a la gala!

—Es que... ¡QUEEE! — Respondió Trixie, en shock. — ¡Twilight! ¡Eso es un evento exclusivo, pocos son invitados!

—Si, pero como eres amiga de Starlight y como que simpatizastes mucho a la Princesa Celestia, ella misma haría el gusto de invitarte a la gala... ¡Solo tengo que pedírselo y ya! Además no te preocupes de tu estancia, si quieres me aseguraré que sea agradable para tí en Ponyville, y te lo debo como una forma de compensar mi error de haber desconfiado de tí y faltar mi palabra.

Starlight se emocionó y golpeó el costado de Trixie para llamar su atención.— ¡Vamos Trixie, anímate! Tómalo como unas merecidas vacaciones por tus viajes, así para que vuelvas a tu rutina con ánimos. Además te llevarás una gran experiencia en ser invitada a la gala, el sueño que cualquier pony desearía en toda su vida... ¿No crees que sería una anécdota perfecta para contarla en tus espectáculos? ¿ O no quieres hacerlo, por lo menos por mí y nuestra amistad?

Starlight hizo una carita de una potrilla inocente, haciendo que Trixie sonría y suspire de lo pensativa que se encontraba. No tardó mucho y entre movimientos de negación y rascándose su melena, sonrió una vez más para dar su veredicto. — Bueno... Está bien. Lo tomaré como mis primeras vacaciones de mi vida y conste que lo haré por tí Starlight.

Starlight se acercó y de la emoción volvió a abrazar a su amiga. — ¡Gracias! ¡Yo sé que no te arrepentirás!

— Y no lo dudo, no me arrepentiré. — Respondió Trixie, para luego soltar el abrazo y dirigirse a Twilight. — Lo haré porque no quiero defraudarlas. Eso quiere decir que debo prepararme, tengo que buscar un vestido y... —No alcanzó a terminar cuando Twilight toma sus palabras a tiempo.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo misma le diré a Rarity que te confeccione uno ideal para el evento. Ella se encarga del vestuario de nosotras y de nuestras amigas y como siempre, eres nuestra amiga.

Trixie se acercó y no dudó en volver a abrazarla. — ¡Gracias Twilight! ¡Gracias por todo!

Ambas soltaron el abrazo y las tres se reunieron para seguir charlando... Cuando escucharon de sorpresa que alguien aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención. Voltearon a ver a la entrada, solo para observar a un grupo de ponys que aparecieron de imprevisto. Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash, llegaron con una pequeña impresión en sus caras.

— ¿Trixie? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Se suponía que estabas lejos de Ponyville...! —Dijo Rainbow con acidéz en sus palabras.

—¿Twilight? ¡Que hace ella aquí en el castillo! ¡Como puedes reunirte con alguien, que solo sirven para causar daño!... —Dijo Rarity, adelantándose hacia Twilight.

—Amigas, ella ha cambiado al igual como Starlight lo ha hecho. De hecho, ambas son ahora amigas, como también Trixie es mi amiga. —Defendió Twilight, mientras que Trixie solo desvía la mirada para un lado por motivo de humillación. Rarity y Rainbow quedaron perplejas al escuchar eso, pero a Applejack no le extrañó en absoluto dicha amistad, ya que siempre permanecío con optimismo y feliz.

—Honestamente, solo un amigo es sincero en dirigirse a una multitud sobre su error, más cuando arriesga su vida lanzándose a las entrañas de una mantícora. —Dijo Applejack. —Además Trixie, a todo Ponyville les encantó tu acto y esperan que haya más de tí.

Trixie levantó la mirada para dirigirla hacia Applejack, con una leve sonrisa tímida. —¿En serio?

—¡Claro terroncito de azúcar! ¡Hicistes desmayar a algunos! No todos los días se ve algo similar.

Rarity y Rainbow Dash, estaban perdidas en la conversación entre ellas, no entendían realmente lo que estaba sucediendo. Rainbow Dash se acercó hacia Applejack y le hizo una mirada extrañada... —A ver si entendí... ¿Trixie se lanzó para que una mantícora se la comiera? ¿Ante todo el público? ¡Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando esa pony!

Applejack la observó irónicamente, haciendo una risa sarcástica. — Tal vez si no hubieras ido a ese acto de los wonderbolts para ver el acto de Trixie, seguramente te llevarías un buen pero pequeño susto...

— Escuchando como lo describes, ¡hubiera visto mejor cómo Trixie era devorada...! ¡Espera! ¿Como iba a sobrevivr ella así?

Starlight Glimmer, se acercó donde se encontraba trixie para estar a la par, mientras interrumpe la conversación. — Bueno, Trixie apareció al otro lado del escenario dentro de una caja negra ilesa... Eso es parte del truco, lanzarse desde una cañón hacia las fauces de una mantícora para salir ilesa...

Rarity y Rainbow quedaron asombradas al escuchar eso, sobre todo Rainbow Dash, ya que se frotaba las orejas por si era objeto de su imaginación. —¡Espera! ¿Que no es el truco en el que solo un mago pudo hacerlo, mientras que los demás perecieron en las entrañas de la mantícora? ¡Eso es suicida! ¿Pero como lo hicistes Trixie...?

Trixie iba a responder, pero Starlight puso un casco en su hombro para interrumpirla, hablando en lugar de ella.— Una hechicera como Trixie, a menudo nunca menciona sus secretos... —Dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Trixie —más cuando se trata de trucos únicos.

Trixie sonrió y ambas se tomaron de los cascos con una felicidad que esbozaban en sus rostros... — Pero nada de esto hubiera sido posible, gracias a la ayuda de mi mejor amiga. Gracias Starlight, gracias por todo.

—¿Para que son las amigas? — Dijo Starlight, riéndose ambas de manera sincronizada, casi como si se trataran de hermanas.

Rarity estuvo en silencio, observando con incredulidad aquella conversación. Twilight notó eso y se acercó a donde se encontraba su amiga en silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa Rarity? ¿Porqué tienes esa cara?

— Verás querida, es que aún no logro asimilarlo... ¿Cómo te has hecho amiga de una pony que hizo mucho daño no solo a tí, sino a toda Ponyville? ¿Porqué le has dado una segunda oportunidad? ¿No tienes miedo que te traicione solo para lucrarse ella misma?

Todos en la habitación alcanzaron a escuchar eso, Trixie se puso triste y suspiró al ser juzgada de esa manera. Twilight aclaró su voz y se dirigió hacia la espectación. — Escucha Rarity, Trixie pudo habernos hecho daño a todas nosotras, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda darle una nueva oportunidad para ganarse la confianza. ¿Ya olvidastes todo lo que sucedió con Starlight Glimmer? Todas la perdonamos y depositamos toda nuestra confianza en ella y desde ahí juró que cambiaría y aprendería mucho acerca de la amistad, por eso la convertí en mi alumna. Ambas se conocieron y yo había olvidado lo que aprendí por mis sospechas y traté de separarlas... Y eso casi costó que Celestia me castigara. Si no fuera porque Trixie habló y aclaró los malos entendidos con la princesa, no estuviéramos tan felices como ahora.

Rarity estuvo pensativa por un momento, al igual que el resto de los presentes, pero Twilight no había terminado, ya que no quiere dejar ningún asunto inconcluso. — A pesar de ser una princesa, me he dado cuenta que no debo dejar de aprender más, sobre todo cuando tu propia alumna te lo hace ver. Starlight siempre tuvo la razón pero yo me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y traté de separarlas, tratando de escoger sus amistades sin darle libertad alguna a ambas sólo por el hecho que comparte muchos rasgos así como sus pasados. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de mi error y no quiero volver a cometerlo. Espero que todas, así como hicimos con Starlight Glimmer, también debemos darle una oportunidad a Trixie y darle nuestro apoyo y nuestra amistad.

Applejack dió unos pasos al frente de Twilight, aseverando positivamente con su cabeza. — ¡Por mi, no existe ningún problema! ¡Si Trixie es tu amiga Twilight, entonces también será mi amiga!. Además, ya había platicado con Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, y ambas estuvieron con ganas de charlar con Trixie, sobre todo por el acto... ¡Ya saben! Fluttershy tiene curiosidad de saber sobre tu mantícora y a Pinkie le fascinó tu acto...

Rainbow Dash voló como un rayo para estar a la par de Trixie, solo para acercarla con su brazo en un abrazo de amistad. — ¡Por mi no hay problema! Siempre y cuando vuelvas a repetir el truco. ¡Jamás he visto algo similar y estoy ansiosa por saber si volverás a hacerlo!

Trixie tragó un bulto de saliva, mientras que su rostro reflejó su preocupación. — ¡Ni yo me creo que haya sobrevivido! Pero con esta ya tuve suficiente como para no volver dentro de la barriga de una bestia. ¡Ya se me quitaron las ganas de volverlo a averiguar! ¡Lo primero es mi vida!

Todos se rieron por su comentario, incluso ella no creía lo que estaba diciendo, por primera vez Trixie ya no se alardeó frente a algún pony acerca de sus hazañas, aunque lo notara; pero se conforma con ser sincera y humilde a no volver a su vida pasada nunca más.

Rarity esbozó una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Twilight. — Tienes razón Twilight, no debí juzgarla sino darle mi apoyo y procuraré que eso no volverá a ocurrir. Y como muestra de mi gratitud, escuché que Trixie necesita de un vestido, así que se lo haré con mucho gusto para la gran gala... ¡Vaya, lo olvidaba! ¡Venimos para preguntarte si lo que nos dijo Spike era cierto!

—Mas cierto como cada amanecer que nos regala Celestia... —Dijo Twilight — La Princesa Celestia decidió hacer este año la gala aquí en el castillo. Necesitamos toda la ayuda disponible para organizarlo todo y necesito saber si ustedes están dispuestas a colaborar.

Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow asintieron en respuesta de afirmación, Twilight y Starlight se acercaron entre murmuras y emociones... Pero la voz de una pony hizo que todos ponieran atención. Trixie estuvo inmóvil, pero serena; y decidío aclarar su garganta y dar su opinión al respecto...

— Me alegra que todas estén felices y emocionadas, pero yo no quiero ayudar.

—¿Pero porqué Trixie? — Preguntó Twilight, extrañada, al igual que las demás.

— Verás Twilight... Yo no soy buena organizando eventos tan elegantes como este, y solo sería un estorbo si me quedo aquí observándolas, sin hacer nada. Además tengo mucho trabajo antes de mi partida, tengo que desmontar el escenario, limpiar la zona, para no tener problemas con la alcaldesa. También tengo que preparar provisiones y planificar mi viaje... Tal vez cuando termine vendré de vez en cuando.

— Pero Trixie... ¿No nos dejarás? ¿Cierto?—Dijo Starlight Glimmer, muy preocupada por Trixie, quien responde rápidamente...

— ¡Claro que no amiga! Solo quiero dejar las cosas en su lugar para pasar mas tiempo con ustedes y tomar mis merecidas vacaciones. Nunca las he tenido y creo que es conveniente tomarlas en el mejor pueblo de Ecuestria; decidí tomar tu consejo y tu invitación por que tienen razón; tampoco les fallaré en la gala que también tomaré su invitación humildemente.

Trixie lanzó su magia sobre su capa y su sombrero que estuvieron puestos en un perchero, para luego ponérselo. Pero luego, pensó por unos momentos y acto seguido volvió a quitarse el sombrero con levitación, mientras se acercó donde se encontraba Starlight y sin pensarlo se lo puso sobre su cabeza, acto seguido se quitó la capa y también se lo puso, enganchando el seguro en forma de joya alrededor de su cuello, todo con el uso de su magia. — Te lo has ganado, y acéptalo como un pequeño obsequio de mi parte.

— ¿Pero porqué? ¿No te harán falta?—cuestionó Starlight.

— En verdad tienen mucho significado, pero no se compara con nuestra amistad. Tengo otras en mi armario, pero esta es singular porque jamás la he sustituido en mis viajes. Han sido mi compañía y ahora quiero que sean también tu compañía; te quiero y te aprecio y por eso te dejo una parte de mí en tu posesión.

Starlight se emocionó y entre pequeñas lágrimas, se lanzó hacia Trixie para darle un fuerte abrazo, ante Twilight y sus amigas quienes fueron testigos de una gran amistad en manifestación. — ¡Gracias Trixie, gracias por ser mi gran amiga!

Trixie correspondió el abrazo, cerrando sus ojos entre lágrimas, susurrando las palabras de su boca... — ¡No Starlight! ¡Yo tengo que darte las gracias por darme tu amistad y una oportunidad! No quiero defraudarte nunca más... Me has enseñado algo nuevo, algo que ha llenado el vacío dentro de mí y no quiero que eso se extinga. Te juro que seremos amigas para siempre y en cada viaje siempre estarás en mi mente.

Pasó un buen rato, para que Trixie y Starlight se separaran momentáneamente, compartiendo risas y lágrimas. Después de eso, Trixie se marchó de la biblioteca y del castillo, no sin antes agradecer a Twilight y a todas sus amigas por el apoyo que le han brindado. Mientras se iba, una gran sonrisa de gratificación no se rendía en desaparecer en el rostro de Trixie y sus ojos reflejaban la alegría que llevaba en su alma, camino de vuelta a su rutina diaria en su carro... Starlight estuvo en la entrada del castillo observándola hasta perderla de vista, con la capa y el sombrero de trixie puesto sobre su cuerpo; una felicidad que jamás experimentó se reflejó en su rostro y volvió adentro del castillo con la felicidad de tener a una gran amiga a su lado, la pony que comparte mucha similitud incluso en sus pensamientos.

Xxx

El día pasó de largo, y las actividades de cualquier pony eran interminables, al igual que para Trixie. Ella, con la ayuda de una escoba, se dispuso a barrer la basura que estuvo tirada desde la noche anterior; el sol no era enemigo para ella, y así estuvo hasta terminar embolsandolo todo para subirlo a una carreta para luego llevarlo al basurero. También comenzó a desmontar todo el escenario, comenzando con los telones hasta terminar con la tarima. El sudor del trabajo y el cansancio era notorio, pero para una unicornio como Trixie, es algo habitual y cotidiano.

Todo estaba en el suelo al llegar el atardecer, la madera estaba aplilada para ser reutilizada, al igual que las sogas y demás accesorios de montaje; Trixie usó su majia para terminar de doblar los telones y guardarlos en un baúl específico, al igual que ciertos objetos que usa a menudo para sus actos de magia. Luego guardó uno a uno, dentro del carro, usando con dificultad su habilidad telequinética. La magia de Trixie no era poderosa, sabía lo básico que tendría que aprender un unicornio, pero no era tan poderosa debido a un descuido notorio de aprendizaje; en pocas palabras no se dedicó a seguir aprendiendo para desarrollarla y fortalecerla.

—«"Siento como que cada día mi magia se debilita más, me cuesta un poco más levitar estos baúles"»—Dijo en su mente, mientras procedía con el siguiente. —«"Me he descuidado mucho con mi magia, creo que veré si aprovecho esta pausa para recordar lo que aprendí en Canterlot... Si es que aún lo recuerdo."»

Y así, uno a uno y con dificultad, pudo terminar rápido y era imperceptible que los baúles tomen parte del espacio del carro. Observó el sol, para darse cuenta que ya era tarde. Eso la asombró mucho, no pensó que el día terminaría muy pronto.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta que el día casi acaba, ni siquiera almorzé! Pero vale la pena Trixie, vale la pena el sacrificio con el tiempo que me ahorré para mañana.

Trixie estuvo pensativa, observando el paisaje de las colinas por unos momentos... Cuando de imprevisto, una voz muy familiar irrumpió sus sentidos... — ¿Has terminado... Y tu sola? ¡Cada vez me sorprendes más!.

Trixie volteó a ver a sus espalda, solo para observara a Starlight Glimmer parada, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. En su costado trajo consigo una alforja con contenido desconocido, pero eso se revelaría con brevedad.

— ¡Que haces aquí! ¿Qué no deberías estar con Twilight y sus amigas, ayudando en el castillo? — Dijo Trixie, extrañada pero felíz de volver a ver a su amiga.

—Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que hace no mucho, llegó un tren desde Canterlot con todo lo necesarios y algunos ponys para ayudarnos. También llegó la Princesa Celestia y su sobrino el Príncipe Blueblood con el fin de ayudarnos.

— ¿En serio? ¿No sería una pequeña escusa por volverte a escapar de Twilight... O no? — Dijo Trixie, de manera cómica.

— ¿Que yo que...? ¡Como crees...! ¿No puedo ahora visitar a menudo a mi amiga, a ver si puedo ayudarla en algo?

— ¿Starlight...? — Dijo Trixie, de manera irónica mientras se acerca más hacia la pony morada.

— ¡Oye! ¡Casi te pareces a Twilight! ¡Siempre trata de reprocharme cuando hago algo malo!

— Lo siento... No pude evitarlo. Además no creo que a las Princesas les agrade que no estés presente cuando te necesiten, no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en problemas por mi culpa.

— No te preocupes, le pedí a Twilight su consentimiento; sólo para venir y dejarte esto... — Dijo Starlight, mientras abre hábilmente con su magia la alforja, para sacar varios libros y libretas que flotaron sobre la cabeza de Trixie, para luego entregárselos en sus cascos.

— ¿Y esto...? —Preguntó Trixie, mientras usa su magia para levitar uno a uno los libros que Starlight le entregó.

— Bueno, me he dado cuenta que no eres tan hábil con la magia real de un unicornio, a pesar de ser grande con tu magia en los escenarios... Así que busqué un poco en mis cosas y en la biblioteca, para darte un pequeño curso de magia; así para que en tu estancia puedas practicar un poco.

Trixie revisó los libros, había unos cuantos referentes a magia básica, como otros con temas más avanzados... Estuvo incrédula y no podía creer lo que poseía en sus cascos. — Starlight, estos libros poseen temas muy avanzados... ¿De donde los sacastes?

— Estas son las copias de los libros que usé para aprender magia. Cada uno ha sido crucial para aprender lo que necesitaba... A pesar de lo que quería hacer con mis habilidades... — Dijo ella, desanimada al recordar capítulos de su pasado entre suspiros, pero no perdío la mirada ni un solo momento... — Y bueno, los busqué y te los entrego para que los utilices en tu tiempo libre.

Trixie usó su magia para levitar los libros y llevarlos dentro del carro, para después abalanzarse sobre Starlight con un fuerte abrazo, como señal de agradecimiento. — Gracias amiga, gracias por todo. Ahora tengo como pasar mis vacaciones y matar un poco el tiempo en las noches... —Trixie se dió cuenta que el anochecer estaba pronto a surgir, preocupándose un poco. — Starlight, creo que ya es tarde y posiblemente Twilight se preocupe por tu ausencia.

— No te preocupes Trixie, ella sabe muy bien en donde estoy, además tendría poco tiempo libre porque Twilight aprovechará la organización del evento para enseñarme lecciones acerca de la amistad...

— Adivinaré... ¿Te pondrá a poner correctamente los cubiertos de plata? —Dijo trixie, arqueando un ojo.

— Así como conozco a Twilight, tal vez sea hasta la forma correcta de tender las cortinas sobre las ventanas...

— No lo sé Starlight, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la amistad con los cubiertos o las alfombras?

— Ni idea... Solo Twilight sabe el porqué, aunque me parece un poco ridículo y exagerado. Pero no puedo negar que gracias a esa cena, pude conocerte y ser tu amiga.

Ambas unicornios, volvieron a abrazarse y se despidieron, cada quién por su cuenta. Starlight Glimmer volvió al castillo para no preocupar mucho a Twilight, mientras que Trixie terminó de guardar el resto en su carro, ordenar lo que era antes el escenario y dejar impecabe y limpio, hasta que cayera la noche.

Xxx

A altas horas de la noche, toda Ponyville estaba dormido y en total oscuridad salvo algunas luces descuidadas por sus dueños; el carro de Trixie estaba en aparente inactividad, a pesar que estaban cerradas las ventanas y la puerta, una tenue luz se filtraba entre las cortinas. Trixie estaba acostada en la cama, bien arropada con su sábana, mientras levitaba uno de los libros bajo la luz tenue de una lámpara, usando su almohada para reclinarse bien, leyendo cada una de las palabras y grabándolas en su mente. Se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era ya que la luz de la luna trataba de invadir y vencer a la luz de la lámpara, además que comenzó a bostezar cada vez más fuerte, delatando el cansancio que poseía por el desvelo.

— Me siento muy cansada y ya es tarde, este libro es muy interesante, igual diría con los demás. ¡Incluso hay una manera eficáz de aprender la teletransportación!. — Dijo emocionada, entre pequeños bostezos — Pero eso será mañana, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de poner de lleno en aprender y afinar un poco mi magia. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más aplicada y enfocada en mi aprendizaje cuando era una potrilla en Canterlot... No estuviera en esta situación. ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Yo me lo busqué y ahora no hay vuelta atrás! Aunque no sé si fue correcta la desición que tomé con mi vida, era mis sueños o los de mis padres... ¡Olvídalo Trixie! ¡Eso es cosa del pasado! Ahora quiero procurar mantener mi amistad con mis nuevas amigas, es algo hermoso que jamás me dediqué a buscarla, por mi egoísmo... Espero, en el nombre de Celestia, que esto nuevo que estoy experimentando, perdure mas allá de mi muerte.

Trixie dejó un libro a un lado de una pequeña mesa, mientras apaga la lámpara y la deja a un lado, haciendo que la luz lunar invada el interior del carro. Se cubrió bien y entre el cálido cobijo y perdiendo la mirada y su mente en un punto perdido, comenzó a cerrar levemente sus ojos, hasta quedar dormida por completo.

Xxx

A la mañana siguiente, Trixie se levantó como de costumbre; llevó la carreta en su espalda con la basura y lo innecesario al basurero municipal, terminó de empacar y todo estaba listo, sólo para partir en cualquier momento. Luego, se dedicó a contar las ganancias a puerta cerrada dentro del carro, sobre la cama tenía todos los bits que había recolectado; sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción mientras termina de hacer las últimas cuentas.

— ¡Vaya, es más de lo que esperaba! ¡Nunca antes me fue tan bien como aquí! Tengo suficiente para los planes que tengo durante mis viajes, incluso tengo para gastarlo en mi estancia en Ponyville... Pero antes, tengo que asegurarme que los estantes y las reservas de víveres estén llenas; no sería correcto gastar el dinero en el spa, con los estantes vacíos...

Trixie guardó todo el dinero en una caja fuerte, que estaba bajo la cama, dejándola con seguro; solo estaba el dinero que usaría para dispensar los estantes y las alacenas. — … Al menos esta caja fuerte tiene propiedades mágicas, ningún unicornio podrá abrirla, el material repele todo tipo de magia. ¡Que suerte tuve al comprarla!

Sacó un bolso y se lo puso sobre el costado, detallando su cutie mark en ella; metió el dinero dentro de ella, sale del carro sin antes cerrar bien la puerta y sin contratiempos se dirigió al centro de Ponyville. Trixie se dirigió al mercado, observando detenidamente cada tienda donde ofrecían todo tipo de productos. No pasó desapercibida ya que no llevaba consigo su capa o su sombrero, pero no pudo dejar de notar que llamaba la atención. Eso le preocupó, puesto que toda Ponyville sabía quien era ella. Para su sorpresa, los corceles y las yeguas ya no la trataban como antes, ahora era desde un cordial saludo hasta con una pequeña entrevista con los espectadores que precenciaron el acto. Trixie no pudo creerlo, de la noche a la mañanasentía como si todos la querían y se sonrojaba al escuchar su nombre. Hizo sus compras y cada quien la trató de manera cordial, no se quejaron ni la criticaron en absoluto, una sonrisa de felicidad y la gratitud era la recompensa que recibía y daba.

Al terminar de hacer las compras necesarias, volvió al carro y guardó todo en su lugar y al terminar, decidió pasar un tiempo de paseo por toda Ponyville, contemplando la gran cantidad de ponys y sus hogares característicos. Visitó el parque y lugares llamativos como el ayuntamiento y mientras lo hacía, estuvo desconectada momentáneamente del mundo, dentro de sus propios pensamientos por breve tiempo, sin perder la noción de su entorno...

—«"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es lo mejor que podía imaginar! En verdad la amistad es mágica, cada vez va mejorando y me siento tan feliz que nadie sienta rencor por mi. Creo que estuve equivocada con estos ponys, ellos si saben valorar cuando alguien merece una segunda oportunidad o no. Incluso me imagino terminar con mis viajes para buscar un hogar y pasar el resto de mi vida aquí. El destino es misterioso y también caprichoso, mas cuando se trata de ponyville, no sabes con qué te puedes topar a la vuelta de la esquina..."»

Esta vez estuvo tan perdida en su mente, que no se percató de una carreta que se avecinaba cuesta abajo, en donde iba a cruzar. La carreta iba rápido, con un desorden descomunal de manzanas que iba dejando a su paso tiradas por el suelo, con un corcel aparentemente en apuros ya que solo sus cascos azules eran visibles entre las manzanas. Desafortunadamente Trixie cruzó dicha calle, justo en el momento exacto que no tendría oportunidad de esquivarla y cuando despertó de su mente con tanto alboroto y gritos, solo escuchó el grito del corcel, advirtiendo una posible catástrofe... — ¡SEÑORITA CUIDADOOO...!

Trixie observó con horror como la carreta se abalanzó contra ella, no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarla, mas en solo esperar en lo peor. La carreta la embistió cruelmente y la arrastró junto al desconocido corcel, hasta terminar chocando contra una carreta llena de flores, que servía de muestreario de la floristería de la localidad.

El choque había dejado un desorden de manzanas y flores enorme frente a la floristería, Trixie apenas pudo recuperarse, aunque estaba hecha desastre, cubierta con flores y residuos de manzanas en su cuerpo. Cuando lo hizo, difícilmente se sentó y sacudiéndose la suciedad, estaba furiosa, por el estado en que se encontraba... — ¿Pero que rayos ha sido eso? ¡Ahora estoy hecha un desastre y todo gracias a tí... Quien quiera que sea el que trató de matarme con su carreta...!

Trixie escuchó como alguien a su espalda gemía adolorido, y volteó a verlo para imaginarse que era quien causó el accidente; estuvo a punto de insultarlo pero al observarlo, para su sorpresa, el corcel ya estaba parado, frente a ella, pero no era un corcel cualquiera, era muy atractivo a pesar de estar cubierto de residuos de manzana y lo mejor de todo es que él no separaba ni un solo momento su mirada sobre ella. Trixie sintió esa misma sensación y no pudo dejar de ser atraída por el corcel blanco con melena amarillo... y solo unas pocas palabras resonaron de aquel corcel que la dejaron hipnotizada por unos momentos...

— Señorita... ¿Se... Se encuentra bien?

Xxx

 **Perdónenme por el retraso, tuve ciertos inconvenientes pero no así es impedimento para tratar se subir una actualización, procuraré trabajar y publicarlas a la brevedad posible.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en esta historia para quienes la leen y opinan, sus opiniones son de gran ayuda y como vuelvo a repetir, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo y siempre habría algún error que pasaría por alto. Subiré más actualizaciones máximo a la semana...**

 **Pero pasando a la historia... ¿Quien será ese misterioso corcel? Esperen la segunda parte del capítulo.**

 **16/06/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03: Choque del destino (Parte 2)**

Trixie estuvo boquiabierta por unos momentos, no supo como reaccionar al ver el corcel, hasta que se rompe el silencio …

— Señorita… ¿Se encuentra bien?— El corcel, de piel blanca y crin amarillo, se levantó sobre sus cascos azules y se limpió de todo residuo, dejando al descubierto una cutiemark de un pergamino con una pluma de escribir sobre ella. Trixie volvió a sus cabales y rápidamente se levantó del lugar, aún mareada por el impacto.

— ¿ No me conoces? … — Respondió Trixie, intrigada.

— ¿Conocerla?... ¡Si jamás nos hemos…! —Pero algo dentro de su mente cayó como una chispa y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos azulados del asombro.— ¿Trixie? ¿Eres tu… En serio?

—Si, soy yo, la misma de siempre Learn Haycartes…

Ambos unicornios no lo dudaron y se acercaron para darse un fuerte abrazo, suspirando como si añoraban que eso era un sueño hecho realidad. Después de un breve momento, ambos vuelven en sí y se miran con alegría, sobre todo Trixie, aunque también tenía un poco de duda por su aparición.

— Trixie… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Porqué no has vuelto como me lo prometistes?

Trixie sintió un dolor en el fondo, desviando la mirada tratando de ocultar aquel recuerdo que no deja de incomodarla por alguna razón. —Es difícil decírtelo… Pero creo que debes de responder por este desastre, sobre todo porque… —Trixie señaló con su casco, haciendo que Learn volteara a ver solo para percatarse que tres ponys furiosas estaban esperando explicación tras el desastre.

— ¡Pe… Pero mira el desastre que has hecho a nuestra floristería! ¡Y ahora como vas a hacer para responder a esto! — Dijo una de las ponys, al parecer quien lidera el negocio. Ella es de color crema con crin rojizo y una cutie de una hermosa rosa en su flanco…

— ¡Siento mucho lo de su tienda señorita… !

—Rose… Por favor.

El ambiente estuvo tenso y el corcel solo se limitó a rascarse atrás de la nuca y observó a su alrededor; algunos quienes lo presenciaron murmuraban y Trixie… Se reía disimuladamente.

—En fin… Lamento lo de su tienda, fue un accidente. De alguna manera resbalé y caí sobre la carreta pero en serio perdónenme. Sólo deme unos minutos…

— ¿Unos minutos para qué? — Respondió Rose, sólo para sentir el casco de Trixie sobre su hombro, así llamando su atención.

— Sólo observa… Él es bueno en esto… —Dijo Trixie con seguridad y reflejando una sonrisa, incitando a Rose a mirar al frente.

Learn cargó su cuerno con magia en un aura dorada, solo para concentrarla en un solo punto al borde de su cuerno. Sin advertir, descarga un estallido luminoso que envuelve toda el área y sobre el desorden, haciendo que paulativamente todo se reconstruya poco a poco, la carreta se iba rearmando y las manzanas regresaban a sus respectivos cubos, las flores volvían a sus lugares por orden… Y todo eso ante la mirada atónita de su dueña.

Después de unos minutos, la carreta estaba impecable y la floristería intacta; Rose no se lo creía, y ante la mirada de todos, Learn estaba apenado pero con satisfacción… Sólo unos cascos aplaudían y eran los de su amiga Trixie, atónita y fascinada como si de un espectáculo se tratase.

—¡Vaya, cada día me sorprendes más! ¡Debo de admitirlo, has mejorado mucho!

—¡No digas eso Trixie, apenas es algo que ensayo para una presentación…!

—¿Acaso también te has metido al mundo del espectáculo?—Preguntó Trixie, extrañada; mientras se acerca hacia su buen amigo, haciendo él lo mismo hasta estar ambos frente a frente.

—Ummm… Me gustaría pero por ahora no, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me encantaría contarte, pero… — Una idea pasó por su cabeza, se golpeó la cara con su casco y suspiró culpándose de haber olvidado algo… —¡Por mis ancestros, se me había olvidado!

—¿Qué sucede Learn?

—Trixie… Te estuve buscando por toda Ecuestria, la verdad eres realmente difícil de encontrar pero ahora que te encuentro… ¡Agh, estoy divagando! ¡Trixie, quiero que vuelvas a Lunairy conmigo…

— ¿A Lunairy? ¡Sabes muy bien que…! —Trixie se alteró y estuvo a punto de pensar en dicha proposición, pero se dio cuenta que todo mundo los observaba atónitos, no sabe si por su reacción o por el hechizo de Learn, pero algo es cierto en ella y es que hay ciertos temas que deberían tocarse en privado… — Learn, ven conmigo, la verdad no me gusta tocar este tipo de asuntos, hablaremos en mi carro… —Dijo casi en susurro.

—Si, como a ti te guste… Te sigo amiga.

Trixie levantó sus alforjas y la puso sobre su flanco y comenzó a caminar con Learn siguiéndola… Pero el nombre del corcel resonó de nuevo, y era Rose, con un rostro de asombro y felicidad dibujado, al igual que sus amigas.

—¡Sr. Learn! ¡No sé cómo describir lo que hizo, pero igual gracias! ¡No sé cómo pagarle por esto…!

Learn volteó a ver y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió hacia ella, dejando a Trixie esperando paciente. — ¡No se preocupe, yo causé todo esto y lo menos que podía hacer era responder con algo…

— Usted es un unicornio muy habilidoso con la magia, ¿Acaso es un profesor o algo así?

—Bueno, para serte sincero si, me dedico a eso; pero vuelvo a repetir, no se preocupe por mí, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Entonces no le quito mas de su tiempo, veo que su amiga está impaciente… —Rose y Learn notaron que Trixie estaba golpenado uno de sus cascos contra el suelo en señal, haciendo que Learn saliera a trote, no sin antes despedirse de Rose.

— No te quito mucho tiempo, ojalá nos volvamos a ver.— Replicó Rose

— Si… solo de manera que no vuelva a cometer otro desastre como este…

Learn intercambiaron gestos de despedidas, poniéndose luego al día con Trixie que ya había comenzado a caminar a trote, hasta lograr estar a la par de la pony cerúlea. Trixie, al notar eso, no dudó en romper el silencio de inmediato…

—¿Cómo es eso de profesor? Me debes muchas, pero muchas explicaciones, al igual de algo que me intriga. ¿Qué pasó en Lunairy?

— Creo que es sensato que te lo cuente en un lugar tranquilo, es algo delicado…

— ¿Porqué lo dices así…? Espera, ¿Tiene algo que ver con…?

— Si… tiene que ver con eso.

Trixie abrió los ojos en señal de preocupación y un millar de ideas surcaban sobre su mente; pero por la expresión preocupada de su rostro, era evidente el temor que algo grave había sucedido…

* * *

Trixie y Learn llegaron rápido hacia el carro, el corcel estuvo paciente al ver como Trixie quitaba el seguro y abría la puerta; había estado tan perdido de la mente por un instante que sintió un casco posar sobre su hombro…

— Vamos, puedes entrar… ¿En que piensas?

— En muchas cosas, la verdad siempre pienso en muchas cosas…

Learn entró y sintió acogedor el lugar, una cara de asombro se dibujó en su rostro y observó a su alrededor; Trixie ponía un poco de agua en una pequeña olla para té e inmediatamente la puso a hervir. Learn estuvo examinando cada detalle, se sentó sobre la cama y sintió suave y acogedor el colchón, el olor a madera dulce penetraba su olfato. Un momento después, Trixie llevaba consigo una pequeña charola con dos tazas de té y unas galletas muy apetecibles, dejándola sobre la pequeña mesa de noche mientras se sienta a la par de su amigo.

—¿Gustas un poco de té?—Trixie levita una de las tazas y Learn acepta con una enorme sonrisa, no dejó de notar lo asombrado que estuvo su amigo y por cada sorbo de té admiraba cada rincón del carro.

—Learn… ¿Sucede algo?—Trixie hizo que Learn volviera en sí, notando que su amigo dirigiera la mirada hacia ella, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Tu carro es excepcional… No me malinterpretes, la verdad es hermoso; por fuera se ve pequeña y un poco llamativa…—Dijo mientras Trixie arqueaba una ceja en duda — Lo siento… Pero por dentro es tan espaciosa y acogedora, es muy agradable estar aquí. ¿En dónde la conseguiste?

— Aunque no lo creas, pero este carro lo hice yo misma…

—¿Es en serio? Me lo imaginé… Recuerdo cuando juntos hicimos un carro para mi proyecto de escuela y la verdad era fatal…

Ambos se rieron un poco, haciendo que Trixie suspirara profundamente. — Lo fue… Lo recuerdo muy bien, tratamos de hacer algo simple pero resultamos haciendo un desastre. Jamás nos poníamos de acuerdo.

— Si… Es uno de tantos recuerdos hermosos que hemos tenido, hasta el momento que te fuiste siendo aún una potra…

Learn bajó su mirada y suspiró, Trixie solo abrió sus ojos y lo observó con una expresión de remordimiento y culpa, sentía unas punzadas en su corazón y un vacío en sus pulmones. No dejó de mirarlo en silencio, ambos no decían ni una sola palabra, hasta que Learn volteó a verla a los ojos de manera nostálgica.

— Nos hiciste falta, ¿Porqué te fuiste? — Dijo Learn, rompiendo el enorme silencio que mantuvieron ambos, haciendo que Trixie temiera que esa misma pregunta fuese mencionada.

— Sabes que no lo hice por capricho, tenía fuertes motivos…

— ¿Pero no te importó pensar en el disgusto y la preocupación de todos? ¿No te importó causar dolor en quienes más te amaron y te simpatizaron…?

— ¡Y que elección tenía, no quería verlos sacrificarse por mí!— Trixie dijo, levantándose de golpe, haciendo que sus cascos sonaran sobre el piso y dándole la espalda para ocultar su impotencia — No quería ver a… Mi abuelo mortificarse por mi culpa, quería ser única, descubrir mi talento por mí misma, hacer algo que él se sintiera orgulloso… Tú siempre has gozado de ello, tienes una familia, todos los que he conocido tienen una familia. Y yo no quería sentirme una inútil esperando con los cascos cruzados…

Learn cerró sus ojos y no soportó escuchar eso, haciendo que sus palabras resonaran fuerte por toda la habitación… — ¡Trixie! ¡Nadie tiene la maldita culpa que nadie jamás te haya adoptado, ni siquiera mi padre!

Trixie, al escuchar eso, volvió a verlo pero ahora Learn había cambiado su semblante feliz a uno molesto, su mirada irradiaba rencor. Aunque Trixie es una yegua orgullosa y difícil de convencer, eso hizo que su semblante fuese más dócil; agachando sus orejas y dejando caer su mirada de la humillación. La tristeza sobre sus recuerdos eran más fuertes ahora.

— Tú no entiendes Learn…— Respondió entre sollozos

— ¡Trixie, eres tú la que no entiende y por eso nadie te entiende! ¡Nadie podía ayudarte por tu actitud... incluso unas pequeñas palabras de alentación para ti son grandes ofensas...! — Learn se levantó de la cama y estuvo frente y cerca de la yegua, dejando escapar el rencor que mantuvo hace un rato... — Recuerdo muy bien cuando mi padre te tenía como su favorita en su orfanato, eras la más consentida e incluso te tenía como su nieta. Siempre te extendió su casco y él jamás dudaría en usar todo su poder e influencias para ayudarte… ¡Y tú se lo agradeces abandonándolo cuando más te necesitaba...!

Trixie no quiso levantar su mirada y enfrentarlo, la culpa la obligaba a humillarse y a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas corrían suave por sus cálidas mejilla hasta caer gota tras gota sobre el piso. — Lo se… con el tiempo me di cuenta de mi grave error pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Pensé que había sido una buena idea y me equivoqué. Yo… quise saber quién era yo realmente, quise realmente encontrar a mis verdaderos padres y jamás lo logré; abandoné todo por tratar de encontrar algo que en sí es prácticamente imposible y lo único que pensé cuando quise desviar mi camino a casa es el odio que me tendrían al llegar a verme, la burla de parte de los demás y el rechazo de mi "abuelito"… Merezco que me odien de por vida, siento que no soy digna para estar frente a alguien que en verdad quiso ayudarme... ¡Todo por culpa mía...!.

Learn se acercó lentamente y con su casco sostuvo suavemente el mentón de Trixie, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada y ambos compartieran el color de sus ojos, aunque los de Trixie aún estaban inundados de lágrimas que no resistían en salir. — Trixie… Nadie te tiene rencor u odio, es todo lo contrario, nos preocupamos tanto por ti, mi padre se ha mortificado pensando si la pasabas bien, nos pedía que lo mantuviéramos informado de lo que hacías... Eres mi mejor amiga y me conoces muy bien, nunca te haría daño y es todo lo contrario; siempre te admiré por lo fuerte y atrevida que siempre has sido y sinceramente me duele mucho cuando lloras…

Trixie dejó caer unas lágrimas más y sin más remedio se lanzó sobre el corcel y abrazándolo con fuerza, se rindió sobre el hombro llena de llanto, inundando sus lágrimas en el pelaje delicado del corcel. Learn solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y estrechar más el espacio al envolverla con sus cascos, abrazándola con fuerza, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuviesen en un contacto íntimo mutuo... —¡Perdóname por favor! ¡Yo solo quise saber quién era realmente yo!

—... ¡Vamos Trixie, no llores más! Me mortificas y sabes muy bien que me duele verte así.—Respondió, contagiado de la tristeza, sus ojos tampoco resistieron y lloró junto a ella.

Los minutos eran como horas y el sol en el horizonte se volvía estático. Ambos unicornios trataban de reincorporarse con dificultad sobre todo Trixie, lloraba como si jamás lo hubiera hecho hasta que con el tiempo y el calor de los cascos de Learn, eso lo redujo a unos pequeños sollozos. Acariciaba con su casco el suave pelaje del pecho de su amigo, ocasionando unos inocentes murmullos y risitas sonaban entre el silencio. Ambos se volvieron a ver a los ojos y cada uno lo hizo como si esperaban hacerlo desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo...

— Siempre me gustó hacer esto... Me gusta tu pelaje y jugar con él me trajo muchos recuerdos...—Trixie rompió el silencio, seguido del suspiro de Learn quien cerró los ojos como si tratara de buscar algo en su mente.

—... Siempre te gustaba hacerlo cuando observábamos juntos las estrellas. Tu siempre me decías que te sentías como ellas...

—Y aún asi lo pienso. Cuando veo el cielo estrellado a veces siento que incluso no pertenezco a este mundo, sino que al cielo... Aunque tampoco puedo olvidar que por mis caricias terminas bien dormido... E incluso supe que roncas fuerte... — Dijo Trixie acompañado de unas risitas, haciendo que Learn solo levantara la ceja tras una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

— ¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡No olvides que también roncas!... — Learn se burló un poco al hacer que Trixie frunciera el rostro, pero solo fue breve al volver a compartir otro fuerte y momentáneo abrazo, para luego reincorporarse y sentarse en la cama. Trixie sintió un poco de frío al momento que Learn retirara sus cascos de su cuerpo, llenándola en ese momento de nostalgia, se acercó un poco y se sentó a la par, sin dejar de ver y examinar cada centímetro del cuerpo del semental como si lo que tenía enfrente era un sueño o era real.

Learn rompió el trance de Trixie con un suspiro junto a un semblante de tristeza, haciendo que la yegua se preocupara...

—Trixie... Lamento decirte que mi padre... Bueno, es difícil para mí decirlo, aún me duele...

—¿Que sucede con Rain Haycartes? ¿Le ocurrió algo... Que pasa?—Trixie estuvo impaciente y preocupada, tomó el casco de su amigo con el suyo y con un cariñoso apretón, infundió la confianza que el corcel necesitaba en ese momento... Sin cambiar su triste rostro...

— Sabes muy bien que mi padre siempre ha sido alguien dinámico y alegre... Pero en estos últimos años su salud se ha ido complicando progresivamente y... Hace poco él decayó y cuando un médico lo revisó, solo nos dijo que tenía solo unas semanas de vida... Aún no asimilo la noticia, aún no puedo creer que se irá tan pronto...

—¿Qué? ¡Debe ser una broma...! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No... No quiero creerlo!—Respondió Trixie en tono cortante y triste.

El tiempo para Trixie se había detenido, su mente trató de procesar las palabras y cada vez que lo hacía su impotencia aumentaba. Se sentía culpable y sus ojos no dudaron en llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo. Un vacío invadió sus pulmones, tratando de buscar la forma de ayudar en ese momento y lo único que pudo hacer es atraer sus cascos con los de él y acercarse más hacia su amigo para tratar de hacer algo...

— Lo siento Trixie... Me dolió mucho al darme cuenta de ello, no comprendo como alguien sereno y feliz como mi padre le suceda algo así. La noticia fue impactante para todos y sentí que era tu derecho saberlo...

— Aún hay tiempo...—Respondió Trixie en voz baja— Aún puedo hacer algo Learn... ¿Puedo volver para visitarlo?

—¡Por supuesto que si Trixie! Es por eso que me encuentro contigo, él me pidió que te buscara, necesitaba verte para hablar contigo... Es lo único que desea, nada mas...

Trixie se levantó de la cama, levitó unas alforjas que tenía bajo la cama para ponerla sobre ella y comenzó a empacar lo necesario... Luego un pensamiento pasó en su mente, interrumpiendo el movimiento de su cuerpo por un momento... — _"¡Por Celestia, también tengo el compromiso con mis nuevas amigas, si me voy así nada más , tendrán falsas ideas sobre mi ausencia, sobre todo Starlight... ¡Ya sé! Dejaré mi carro en Ponyville como garantía que regresaré, saben muy bien que tampoco me separo de él...Tal vez incluso dejar una nota en la puerta... ¡Pero no puedo perder más tiempo de lo que he desperdiciado en toda mi vida..."_

Learn observó como Trixie ordenaba todo y empacaba, al instante que tomó pluma, tinta y papel y comenzó a escribir algo sobre la mesa de noche mientras sacó un sobre en una gaveta y guardó la carta; luego tomó otro papel y escribió las palabras "Cerrado por asuntos familiares, no estaré por semanas..." y sin retraso lo pegó en la puerta... Pero lo que el corcel no dejó de quitar realmente su vista es sobre la yegua, examinando cada uno de sus detalles, no dejó de admirar en secreto cada uno de sus atributos, mismos que ocasionaban que algo dentro de él ardiera como llama intensa y solo mantuvo lo que sentía en sí en secreto... — _"... A veces te veo y no me lo creo, estas tan hermosa como antes...Incluso más que antes... A pesar de ser una yegua rebelde para muchos, dentro veo algo más que solo yo he podido apreciar y es por eso que me enorgullece ser su gran amigo... Me duele mucho que en el momento que más lo necesito es en ese preciso momento en el que tiene que partir, aún no comprendo cómo pasó ¿Será que el ya sabía pero no quiso revelarlo? Solo nuestros ancestros saben lo que ocurre y ocurrirá y a mí solo me toca ser el espectador... Y hablando de ser el espectador, sinceramente Trixie me genera mucha calma, nadie lo ha podido hacer más que solo ella..."_

Un pequeño golpe lo tomó sorpresa y el causante fue una bola de papel... Y la causa fue una unicornio azul quien irónicamente lo hizo a propósito. — ¡Despierta Learn! Estuve hablándote y estabas como perdido... ¿Sucede algo?

Learn volvió en sí, sacudió su cabeza y observó a Trixie, esta vez lo hizo estupefacto y con simpatía. — No es nada Trixie... Bueno, ¿Porqué has puesto ese letrero en la entrada de tu carro? ¿Y para quién es esa carta?

—Bueno... Esta carta va dirigida a una gran amiga, la acabo de conocer aquí y no quiero irme sin explicarle el porqué... Y si me preguntas del porqué no se lo digo personalmente es debido a que... Ya no me gustan las despedidas, sobre todo teniendo nuevos amigos...

Learn estuvo confundido por unos momentos, la duda lo dominó por completo... —Sería sensato que lo explicaras personalmente a tus amigas... Pero contigo no se puede discutir.

— ¿A que vienes con eso Learn?

—Bueno, debí preguntarte desde un principio quienes eran tus amigas... —Respondió el corcel, acercando la taza de té para tomar un poco y despejar la garganta.

—Mmmm... Da la casualidad que mi nueva amiga, Starlight Glimmer, también es nueva en esto de la amistad y por un mal entendido me metí en problemas... Pero todo llegó a buen término, incluso me hice amiga de la Princesa Twilight...

Trixie sintió mucha calidéz en su pecho al mencionar a Twilight y a Starlight... Pero también sintió la calidéz del té derramando de la boca de Learn quien lo escupió debido al asombro y tosió debido al breve ahogamiento. — ¡Dijiste que eres amiga de la Princesa Twilight...! ¡La mismísima princesa de la amistad...!¡Eso es genial, eres muy afortunada!

—Si... También soy afortunada en recibir todo el té derramado sobre mi piel — Mencionó la yegua molesta, Learn se dio cuenta que mojó a su amiga con el té que escupió, así que levitó una toalla del armario y dejando a un lado la taza, comenzó a secarla...

—¡Perdóname Trixie, no fue mi intención! Es que me tomaste por la retaguardia baja... Además me alegro que tengas nuevos amigos en tu vida... No es bueno estar solo...

—No te preocupes Learn y sí tienes razón, no es bueno estar solo y... Ten cuidado por donde tratas de secar, eres tan despistado que no te has dado cuenta... —Dijo la yegua en un tono amenazante, Learn sin darse cuenta estaba frotando en la parte baja del abdomen, cancelando en hechizo de inmediato con una expresión de miedo...

—¡Mil veces perdóname Trixie!¡No sé que me está sucediendo...!

— Tranquilízate... No te preocupes, además tengo que terminar de dejar impecable todo, no quiero irme sin dejar todo este desorden, pero también tengo que entregar esta carta aunque... Creo que puedo dejársela a algún conocido, las chicas están muy ocupadas con los preparativos de la gala que se hará en el castillo y con lo poco que las conozco a las dos, estará empecinadas en querer ir conmigo y eso si que no, no quiero que vuelvan a preocuparse por mí o las metería en problemas...

—Te preocupas mucho por su bienestar... Me atreveré a decirte que has cambiado mucho, realmente me sigues sorprendiendo...

—Gracias Learn... Ahórrate las dulces palabras que siempre sabes hacer y ayúdame a ordenar por aquí mientras saco un poco de dinero para el viaje... —Dijo Trixie mientras levita la misma caja fuerte donde extrae parte de sus ahorros y meterlo en un pequeño saco morado para meterlo a sus alforjas...

— Del dinero no te preocupes Trixie, yo pagaré todo los gastos del viaje... Es lo poco que puedo hacer.—Dijo Learn, después de terminar con lo suyo, Trixie ordenó la pequeña cocina y con su magia dejó las tazas y platos en su lugar. Ambos observaron que el carro esta muy ordenado e impecable.

Ambos unicornios salieron del carro y Trixie cerró con llave y con un cerrojo mágico, la puerta del carrito, observó el cartel pegado a la puerta por ultima vez y juntos tomaron el camino hacia la estación de tren. En el camino, Trixie observó a Spike en el camino, cerca de la estación así que se acercó hacia él junto a Learn sin pasar desapercibidos con el dragón incrédulo en observarlos acercarse y ajeno a lo que sucedía...

—¡Hola Trixie, que agradable sorpresa...! Emmm... ¿Y quién es tu nuevo amigo?—Spike saludó tanto a Trixie como a Learn, guardando la confusión para sí mismo.

—¡Spike! ¡Me alegra verte! Aprovechando que te veo, necesito que me hagas un favor... Se me ha suscitado una emergencia urgente y creo que me ausentaré por varias semanas; no me estoy escapando ni nada cercano a eso, y es por eso que necesito que entregues esta carta a Twilight o a Starlight cuando puedas... Ahí explico con detalle lo que realmente sucede.

Trixie inmediatamente saca el sobre con la carta dentro de ella de la alforja y se la entrega a Spike intrigado, el dragón levantó la ceja incrédulo y es donde la yegua había olvidado las reglas de cortesía con su amigo...

—¡Perdóname Spike, es que todo este asunto me está dejando muy abrumada...! Spike, te presento a Learn Haycartes...—Dijo Trixie, haciendo que Learn de manera cordial extendiera su casco para saludarlo. Spike respondió al saludo, pero algo en él sentía que lo había escuchado en alguna parte... Hasta que al fín lo observó con mucha confianza...

—¡Oye! ¿Que no eres parte de la familia de los Haycartes?

—Obviamente sí... Es mi apellido familiar—Respondió Learn, extrañado

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que escuché de tí...! Tu eres uno de los más prestigiosos maestros en magia con que cuenta la escuela para unicornios de Canterlot, toda tu familia siempre ha mantenido la tradición... Sin mencionar que tienes una admiradora número uno...

—Y... ¿De quién se trata...? —Learn estuvo nervioso ante tanto alago en unos cuantos segundos. Mientras que a Trixie de alguna manera estuvo seria en todo momento, más cuando escuchó acerca de su "admiradora número uno"

—Bueno, pues nada más ni menos que la princesa Twilight... Ella es adicta al estudio y tu familia es un ídolo para ella. ¡Te sorprenderías cuanto habla cuando escucha el apellido!

—¡No me lo quiero ni imaginar...! — Respondió Trixie de forma sarcástica, haciendo que Learn extrañamente se comportara nervioso, como un potrillo descubierto infraganti en la travesura. Spike no dejó de notar aquella singularidad de los dos ponys, más cuando se observaban de alguna manera dejaban escapar algo que no pasaba desapercibido salvo para el pequeño dragón.

—¿Trixie... Learn? ¿Acaso son pareja...? — Preguntó el intrigado Dragón, haciendo que ambos unicornios se sorprendieran a sí mismo para luego negar rotundamente tal sospecha...

— ¿Pareja...? ¿Que...? ¡Oh no, no, no! Learn y yo somos grandes amigos de infancia y él está aquí porque se suscitó un problema de carácter muy familiar... Pero... —Respondió Trixie, tratando la manera de explicarle al dragón que no se tragaba nada...

—¡No te preocupes Trixie! ¡Ya me sé todo ese tipo de cuentos...! Pero ya hablando seriamente... ¿Crees que llegarás a tiempo para la gala?

Trixie solo pudo dar un suspiro al escuchar eso. No quería defraudar a sus amigas pero su infancia era lo más importante, y desde el momento que todo se volvió en infortunios hace algunas horas para ella, se dijo a sí misma que debía compensar el tiempo perdido... — No se... No puedo prometerte nada, es algo muy delicado que debí solucionar mucho antes y gracias a Celestia que Learn se cruzó en mi camino, tengo que volver y reparar el daño ocasionado por mi culpa. Así que no me esperen y es por eso que me voy sin mi carro, así dejo una garantía que volveré pero te recalco... Me siento tan mal por todo lo que esta sucediendo en estos momentos que no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer y no quiero saber que pasará después...

Learn se acercó hacia Trixie y sin permiso la atrajo con su casco para abrazarla. Ella, sorprendida, no pudo hacer nada en ese momento, su tristeza breve fue sustituida por la calma y no dudó en cerrar sus ojos y relajarse con el calor proporcionado por el corcel. — Trixie... Deja de culparte, por favor. Nada de esto es culpa tuya, ni de nadie... El destino para él ya está marcado y no podemos hacer nada más que afrontarlo...

Trixie se sintió embriagada por las dulces y delicadas palabras que procedían de Learn, sin dudarlo y sin importarle la presencia de Spike, correspondió al abrazo, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre el hombro del corcel y que el tiempo se ralentizara en su mente. Todo esto aconteció por un buen momento... Hasta que alguien aclaró su garganta sólo por el hecho de llamar la atención de ambos. Los dos despertaron al mismo tiempo para verse a sí mismos, para luego voltear a ver hacia Spike, quien estaba atónito por lo ocurrido, esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro...

— ¿Y aún me niegan que son pareja? ¡Porqué no me lo dicen ya, así nos ahorramos los por menores!

Ambos unicornios al escucharlo, lo único que hicieron es volver a mirarse a sí mismos y aunque trataran de zafarse el acercamiento, algo en ellos no quería y se rehusaban a abandonar el estado en que se encontraban. No tardó mucho para que Trixie volviera en sí pero esta vez su voz resonó nostálgica, como si añorara hacerlo después de tanto tiempo... —La verdad Spike, hace muchos, pero muchos años... Learn y yo éramos muy unidos, teníamos una estrecha y fuerte amistad y ahora... Ahora que lo vuelvo a ver después de años sin saber nada me traen recuerdos muy hermosos... Es por eso que no me canso de abrazarlo...

Learn estuvo sorprendido al escuchar cada palabra de la yegua sin despegar la mirada hacia ella. Pero Trixie de nuevo se volvió esquiva y soltó el abrazo apenada, sin saber que hacer en ese momento, al lado de un corcel confundido y sin palabras qué decir... —... Pero me alegro que Learn tenga una vida muy organizada y a pesar de ser su gran amiga, aún después de tanto tiempo sin vernos desconozco mucho sobre su vida actual y tal vez... Ya tenga a alguien a su lado. — Trixie volvió a ver a Learn, aún confundido por ese momento...— No quiero ser un obstáculo alguno para tí y perdóname si te lo digo solo... No me merezco entrometerme en tu vida. Sólo iré a ver donde mis raíces y si no logro llegar a Ponyville de vuelta a tiempo por favor... Sólo compréndeme Spike, necesito arreglar las cosas para estar en paz de por vida...

—¡No te preocupes Trixie! Este pequeño dragón sabe convencer a una yegua como Twilight... Además es mejor que arregles tus asuntos si consideras que son realmente importantes y que en verdad te afectan. Las chicas entenderán rápido sobre tu situación, ya te has dado cuenta como son, así que básicamente no la estas defraudando... —Respondió Spike ante su mención, en un momento en aparente tensión. Learn perdió su mirada para que Trixie no notara su tristeza y frustración, lo mismo hizo la yegua antes de escuchar el silbato del tren que se aproximaba a la estación.

—Lo siento Spike y perdóname si no puedo quedarme más tiempo a charlar contigo y también por todo lo que has escuchado... —Trixie estuvo apenada en dejar escapar parte de lo que sentía, Spike lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír para causar confianza en ella.

— No te preocupes, a todos nos pasan... Hay días malos y días buenos... ¡Mejor apresúrense o el tren los dejará! Fue un placer conocerte Learn y envíales un saludo de parte de mí y de Twilight a tu familia!

— Lo haré Spike y también cuídate, fue un placer también conocerte y no dudes que puedo hacer agenda para visitarlos... —Respondió Learn con entusiasmo, a pesar que lo hacía para ocultar su tristeza...

—¡Gracias Spike! Y espero que mis amigas me perdonen si no logro llegar a tiempo... Volveré cuando pueda ¡Ah! ¡Y no olvides cuidar mi carro por mi! —Respondió Trixie, tratando de disimular entusiasmo entre tanta tensión...

—¡Hecho...! ¡Mejor vayanse adelantando porque yo no quiero ser culpable que el tren los deje...!

Trixie comenzó a galopar junto a Learn en un aparente silencio hacia la estación de trenes y en un momento ambos movieron sus cascos en señal de despedida hacia la lejanía donde Spike respondía pero sin tragarse todo lo que presenció frente a ellos. Pronto cuando los perdió de vista, reanudó su caminata hacia el castillo con la carta en sus garras y cada vez no pudo evitar pensar en el raro comportamiento que había entre Trixie y Learn... Algo que causaba una sonrisa burlona en él sin creer lo que había sucedido con ellos hace unos momentos...

— Puedo ser un bebé dragón... Pero algo me dice que ese par está muy enamorados el uno al otro. Lo único malo es que al parecer no se lo imaginan o tratan de aparentar que no lo están y también... Son muy malos ocultando lo que sienten, pero tengo que admitirlo... Son una excelente pareja.

* * *

 **Por motivos de redacción, esta historia tendrá más capítulos... Perdónenme si hasta ahora lo subo, he tenido muchos infortunios en mi vida, no ha sido fácil y trato de reorganizarme nuevamente. Espero seguir frecuente de ahora en adelante... La historia me gusta mucho y quiero enfocarme solo a ella y terminarla... Aunque no les prometo la brevedad que desean pero lo mínimo de tiempo para subirlos pueda ser desde una semana y si el tiempo me beneficia será en tres...**

 **Un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo para quienes leen mis historias... Es un gusto para mí escribir para que tengan algo con qué leer y perder el tiempo... No lo digo yo, lo dice mis ocios hasta las tres de la mañana leyendo fics :) ;)**

 **10/02/2018**

 **P.D: "Lunairy" es el nombre de un pueblo ficticio creado por en gran autor** DarkWolfMX **en la gran historia "Hope". Me ha fascinado tanto y es el motivo por el que retomé este término a mi historia. Si alguien o el mismo autor se ofende por lo que hice, por favor solo perdónenme ya que no lo hice intencional, nada más es una manera de demostrar mi fascinación por los grandes fics, sobre todo si se tratan de Trixie...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04: Viaje a recuerdos...**

—¡Trixie! ¡Despierta, ya es de mañana...!

Una suave e infantil voz, provino de un pequeño potrillo blanco con melena dorada, tratando de despertar con sus cascos a una potrilla azul que trató de seguir durmiendo, incluso usó sus pequeños casquitos para arroparse más hasta la cabeza con tal de ignorar al pequeñín...

—¡Vamos Trixie! ¡Hoy es el día de la feria! ¡Y justo cerca de aquí! ¡Andando, no me gusta ir sin mi azulita amiga...! —El potrillo usó su hocico para tomar la sábana y quitársela hasta dejar a Trixie al descubierto. Tras no poder vencer tanta insistencia, solo se limitó a levantarse aún con los ojos entrecerrados y entre suspiros y bostezos, frotó sus ojos para voltear a ver molesta al potrillo hostigador.

—¿Y tenías que despertarme para esto Learn? ¡Oh por favor! ¡Son apenas las seis de la mañana...! ¡Apenas y el sol está saliendo por el horizonte!

—¡Pero me entusiasma! ¡Siempre me ha encantado la feria y que mejor manera para comenzar el día como prepararse y terminar las tareas bien temprano para estar libre la mayor parte del día!

Trixie tomó una de las almohadas de su cama y rápidamente se la arrojó a Learn, haciendo que cayera en el colchón. Luego volvió a recostarse y entre bostezos aún trató de despertar en sí. —¡Esta bien! Deja que me despierte por completo y luego te atiendo... Además ya despertastes a los demás con tus gritos...

Learn se reincorporó, solo para ser recibido por otro impacto de una almohada arrojada a dos camas de distancia. Una pequeña pegaso café con melena roja se lo arrojó molesta. — ¡Por favor Learn! ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Los demás necesitamos dormir!—Dijo mientras los demás potrillos comenzaron a levantarse molestos, algunos tratando de dormir más y otros sentándose a la orilla de sus camas.

— ¡Perdóname Lilly Sky... Perdónenme amigos! ¡Estoy tan emocionados como ustedes...! —Replicó Learn entre los balbuceos molestos de los demás que trataron de despertar y comenzar un nuevo día.

Learn observó lo que ocasionó, así que tapó su boca con su casco y se arrojó a la par de Trixie, completamente despierta y con una sonrisa de par en par mientras observa los graciosos mosaicos sobre el cielo. Es una habitación grande, repleta de dos columnas de camas medianas, albergando a un total de veinte potrillos en ella. Trixie dormía frente a una gran ventana así que podía presumir el despertar y observar la alborada en primera fila. Trixie volvió a levantarse rápidamente y con sus pequeños cascos abrió una de las ventanas y respiró el aire mañanero, recibiendo los cálidos rayos de sol sobre su delicado pelaje y tras eso esbozó una gran sonrisa hacia el horizonte. Learn se acercó junto a ella mientras sus ojos posaban sobre su amiga, acompañándola junto a la ventana.

— Y dime Trixie... ¿Cómo vas con tu magia? ¡Me muero de la emoción por jugar contigo y enseñarte lo que puedo hacer con ella!—Dijo Learn, haciendo que Trixie correspondiera con una sonrisa sincera, suspirando como esperando que algo ocurriese en ese momento.

—¡A mi también me gustaría...! Pero es muy extraño, casi todos los unicornios aquí lograron desarrollar sus primeros hechizos sin necesidad de una cutiemark. Así como tú, incluso esa cutiemark que posees hace conjunto con lo que haces... — Mencionó Trixie, de manera nostálgica para luego volver a ver hacia adentro y observar como varios unicornios levitaban sus pertenencias sobre sus camas, soltando un suspiro, tratando de no mostrar su molestia. — Por ahora tengo que depender sin ella y que da... Tal vez un dia sin pensarlo surja como una cascada y mi destino con mi cutiemark me indique lo que seré en el futuro... ¡Deseo tanto que se convierta en realidad...!—Dijo mientras bailó sobre la cama, moviendo su cuerpo de forma escénica como si estuviese en ese instante en un teatro. Learn estuvo perplejo pero mantuvo la compostura para no llamar la atención en absoluto.

—¡Y lo harás! ¡Muy pronto cumplirás todo tus deseos y yo estaré a tu lado acompañándote y apoyándote en todo...! — Dijo Learn, uniéndose a Trixie saltando junto a ella sobre la cama... Pero una voz de una yegua adulta irrumpió entre todos los potrillos, haciendo que ambos unicornios dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y Learn sin dudarlo, corrió hacia la entrada de la habitación, donde los cascos de la unicornio amarilla con melena naranja y cutiemark de una flor de girasol sobre su flanco, recibieron con mucho afecto y cariño al pequeño. Trixie solo los observó, sintiéndose tanto feliz, como preocupado al mismo tiempo.

—¡Learn, cariño! ¡Así que tú eres el causante que despertó a todo mundo!—replicó su madre a su hijo.

—¡Lo siento mamá, solo quería darles la noticia a todos sobre el festival y sabes muy bien que me encanta!

—Lo se hijo mío... Pero es demasiado temprano, además, todos iremos a la feria por la tarde, nadie está excluido a no ir. Por ahora quiero que vayas a asearte, no quiero que mi pequeño galán huela como mofeta en todo el edificio...—Replicó la madre nuevamente sobre su hijo, haciendo que Learn soltara una risa apenada y se rascara con su casco sobre la nuca.

—¡Esta bien mamá...! Y perdóname por lo que hice, no era otra de mis travesuras... Solo dame unos momentos y estaré limpio e impecable, como a tí te gusta.

Learn soltó su pequeño abrazo para abalanzarse y besarla en señal de cariño sobre la mejía de su madre, correspondiendo ella de la misma manera. — Te espero en el comedor... ¡Y no tardes!

Learn salió corriendo hacia fuera, pero antes de salir, miró hacia donde se encontraba Trixie y se despidió enérgicamente con sus cascos sin que se diera cuenta su madre, haciendo que Trixie riera un poco. La yegua observó a su alrededor y cada pequeño correspondía una mirada afectiva sobre la adulta, haciendo que sonriera de manera carismática. — Por favor, perdónenme por lo de mi hijo, ya saben que siempre sucede cada año y me temo que será costumbre. Con respecto a la fiesta, todos iremos por la tarde con la excepción de quien se sienta realmente mal de salud... Y bueno, disculpen por mi cortesía mis pequeños pero les doy un buenos días con cariño. Ahora, quiero que en orden vayan organizando sus camas y comiencen a asearse para bajar a desayunar... Saben muy bien que recibimos visitas y tienen que estar impecables para dar la mejor impresión. Los espero en el comedor...

La amigable unicornio, dio vuelta atrás hacia la salida, mientras todos comenzaron a arreglar sus camas e ir al baño en orden. Los terrestres dejaban en orden sus pertenencias con mucha habilidad, los pegasos hacían uso de su vuelo para hacerlo rápido, para los unicornios no era problema, ya que solamente hacían uso de su magia para dejar sus camas impecables en cuestión de minutos... Todos estaban felices a escepción de Trixie, se sentía decepcionada al ver que los demás unicornios alardeaban con sus habilidades e incluso algunas burlas sobre ella llegaban entre la muchedumbre. Trató de esforzarse para hacer que al menos una pizca de magia emergiera de su pequeño cuerno azulado... Sin éxito alguno. — Bueno Trixie, como siempre digo, siempre es un nuevo día, lleno de aventuras y... ¡Ojalá pueda usar magia rápido! ¡Me estoy desesperando por esta situación! Sobre todo porque quiero estar más cerca de Learn... Y pasar más tiempo con mi amigo. —Dijo mientras hacía uso de sus cascos y hocico para ordenar su cama hasta quedar impecable. Cuando Trixie terminó de ordenar su puesto, la gran mayoría había terminado de asearse, se vistieron y se fueron, dejando a algunos aún en el cuarto. Trixie se bajó de la cama y con jabón y toalla sobre su espalda, se dirigió al baño donde una ducha la esperaba...

Al salir de la bañera, Trixie tenía su pequeña toalla cubriendo su melena para secarla mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto y se dio cuenta que es la única, todos ya estaban en la sala debido al gran ajetreo en la sala principal. Dejó caer sus orejas y su mirada hacia el suelo, mientras se vestía con un chaleco de color vino sobre una blanca camisa. Se sentó a la orilla de su cama y con uno de los cascos tomó un cepillo y comenzó a arreglarse la melena. Sus ojos morados mostraron lo triste que se encontraba y ante las burlas de los demás, ella podía llorar en silencio sin que nadie dijera nada. — _"¿Y que pasaría si jamás tendría mi magia? ¡Podría quedar como una inútil por toda mi vida...! ¡No se que me está pasando... Trato una y otra vez y siempre viene el fracaso! Cuánto quisiera que un milagro sucediera... Mientras tanto, todos se burlarían de mí, nadie querría ser amigo de una unicornio sin magia y sobre todo... Ningún padre querría en su familia a alguien como yo..."_

Estuvo afectada, sus pequeñas lágrimas cedían y abrazando su cepillo sobre su pecho, se tambaleó sobre la cama para recostarse de lado, mientras hacía que sus llantos y lamentaciones permanecieran en silencio. El tiempo pasó y las lágrimas comenzaron a cesar... Trixie secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y trató de respirar hondo para relajarse... Sin percatarse, un unicornio adulto blanco con una melena rizada de color café y cascos del mismo color al igual que su cola y propietario de una cutiemark de un pergamino con una estrella destellante sobre ella, aprovechando que la puerta estuvo abierta en todo ese tiempo, se acercara y sin llamar la atención se escabulló hasta donde se encontraba la potrilla. Suavemente se sentó junto a ella, haciendo que Trixie, sorprendida, se levantara de golpe tratando de aparentar que nada ocurría...

— ¡Señor Haycartes! ¡Es una sorpresa que esté aquí!—Dijo Trixie, exaltada.

—Por favor, no uses tantas modestias conmigo, sabes que soy tu gran abuelo y me gusta cuando viene de ti; además creo que el sorprendido aquí soy yo... ¿Porqué estas tú sola, sin estar junto a tus amigos...? No te noté en el comedor y me preocupé un poco, así que vine a ver si era probable encontrarte aquí... ¿Pasa algo que deba saber?—Respondió el unicornio con una suave y madura voz que era contrastante con su físico y una gran calma en sí mismo, mientras con su casco halaba un poco de su barba que se concentraba en un hilo del mismo color de su piel.

—¡Nada abuelo...! ¡No pasa nada...! Bueno, si, me sentía un poco mal pos... no sé, me levanté muy rápido y... —contestó la pequeña antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo por el unicornio.

—Te volveré a preguntar... ¿Pasa algo que deba saber?. Mi pequeña azulita, te conozco muy bien... Ten confianza, puedo ayudarte como siempre lo he hecho. Sabes muy bien que te quiero, y no me gusta que mi pequeño lucero llore sin saber el porqué...

—¿Pero... Cómo lo supo?

—No puedes ocultar fácilmente tus sentimientos... Además, si algún día te fallo, también le fallaré a todos... No temas, conmigo puedes desahogarte todo el tiempo que quieras...

Trixie sintió la presión de Mr. Haycartes sobre ella, no podía desviar su mirada y cuando lo hacía, inevitablemente siempre observaba los ojos azulados acusadores de su abuelo. Nuevamente se sentó justo a la par de él, suspirando para tratar de apaciguar el dolor que sentía en su pecho. Mr. Haycartes levantó uno de sus cascos con la intención de acercarla a él para darle un poco de apoyo, pero su acción fue interrumpido cuando Trixie lentamente volvió a verlo, esta vez con sus orejas agachadas y sus ojos mostraban mucha tristeza contenida dentro de su alma...

— Abuelo... ¿Quien soy yo?

Mr. Haycartes, al escuchar la pregunta, se asombró y una gran preocupación invadió su calma, sus labios balbuceaban algo en silencio, es como si temiera que un gran secreto fuese descubierto. Tras unos momentos trató de pensar en cómo explicarle y de forma aleatoria, pensó para tratar de responder a la pregunta de la pequeña.

—Trixie... No puedo responder a esa pregunta, porque la única capaz que puede y debe encontrar su propósito eres tú...

—¡Ese es el problema abuelo! ¡No sé quien soy yo... Me desconozco! —Respondió la pequeña, levantando la voz, liberando todo remordimiento y rencor de su pecho. — A mi edad todo mundo sabe usar su magia excepto yo, me siento extraña, siento que jamás encajaré en esta vida. ¿Sabes que me piden los papás cuando ven una unicornio como yo? ¡Al igual que a los demás, nos piden que mostremos nuestras habilidades mágicas...! ¡Y en donde quedo yo...! ¡Nadie me adopta debido a eso y lo sabes muy bien!

— Lo se mi pequeña... Pero ten paciencia, eso a menudo le sucede a muchos unicornios y con respecto a los padres, sabes muy bien que lo hacen porque quieren a alguien que represente su apellido para entrar a la escuela de unicornios de Canterlot...—Respondió Haycartes, enfrentándose a la melancolía de Trixie—A mi me parece absurdo, pero hay que comprenderlos y debes tomar en cuenta que no todos son iguales... Ya verás que un día vendrá una pareja buscando a una linda potrilla azul que ayude a llenar el inmenso vacío de su hogar. Nunca pierdas las esperanzas, siempre hay una salida para todo...

—¿Y que tal si nadie me quiere adoptar? ¿Y que tal si jamás podré usar magia...? Tengo miedo, demasiado. Temo ser una falsa unicornio, ser la burla de todos. Muchos de mis amigos se han ido y los veo felices al lado de sus nuevos padres y yo... Yo creo que mis padres sabían que no serviría para nada y me abandonaron... ¡Jamás sabré quienes fueron y jamás experimentaré el amor de tener a una familia...! ¡Nunca tendré una familia... ! Es mejor que nadie se fije en mí... el único refugio que tengo para sentirme bien es a la misma soledad...

—¡Trixie! ¡Basta de decir esas cosas!—Respondió Haycartes, exhaltado, tomando y cargando con sus cascos el diminuto cuerpo de Trixie hacia él, tratando de calmarla dándole un cálido abrazo... Trixie rompió en llanto, no pudo contener más su tristeza, sumergió su rostro entre el pelaje del pecho del unicornio adulto; Entre más lloraba, los arrullos y los suaves golpecitos cariñosos sobre su espalda eran más intensos... Sentía una cálida sensación en todo su cuerpo al estar junto a él, sentía que el único ser que la comprendía era él. Haycartes perdió la mirada en el horizonte, como si recordara algo que lo remordía por dentro, mas con el llanto de Trixie, sus lágrimas no dudaron en salir, suspirando para tratar de no descontrolarse y perder la compostura...

—Trixie... El hecho que nadie que quiera ni que te acepten como eres, no quiere decir que estas destinada a la soledad. No descartes a los pocos amigos que tienes incluyéndome... Siempre tendrás todo el apoyo y el cariño que necesitas... Yo creo en tí, sé que te convertirás en la hechicera mas grande y poderosa de toda Ecuestria y yo quiero estar contigo cuando eso pase. Eres mi favorita y te has robado toda mi atención y todo mi cariño desde el día que te encontré... Eras tan pequeñita que tuve mucho cuidado cuando te cargué, pensando que eras una de aquellas pequeñas estrellas que cayó del cielo desamparadas, en busca de un hogar...

Haycartes apretó con más fuerza, cargando con sus casco a la potrilla con su cabeza reposando sobre su hombro, meciendo su cuerpo para apaciguar los sentimientos que querían mostrarse en ese momento hacia la pequeña que se acomodaba y se sostuvo alrededor del cuello del semental, dejando a un lado el llanto para dar paso a la calma...

— Al igual que Learn, mi hijo, tu fuiste la única con quien compartí todo el tiempo en el orfanato entre risas y llantos, incluso sentía aquel dolor cuando llegara el momento que alguien te adoptara y te alejaras de mí... Te quiero tanto, eres única y sé que tienes mucho potencial y no me cansaré en ayudarte y protegerte hasta que llegue el día en que debas dejar este lugar. Por ahora, lo único que quiero de tí es una hermosa y enérgica sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro... Jamás me cansaré en verte feliz...

Trixie, entre los brazos del corcel, se soltó un rato para secarse las lágrimas con sus cascos, centró su mirada sobre el corcel, observando que también estuvo llorando. Con delicadeza acercó uno de sus pequeños cascos para secar las lágrimas de Haycartes, esbozando juntos una cálida sonrisa...

— No quiero que llores abuelo...

—No lo haré... Si no lo hace mi pequeña princesa...

—¿Soy tu princesa para ti? ¿Y en donde queda la princesa Celestia...?—Respondió Trixie, curiosa...

—Para mí, tu siempre serás mi princesa, de eso no lo dudes... Eres una gran princesa... —Respondió el corcel, para volver a compartir otro gran abrazo, esta vez de alegría, junto a la pequeña en sus cascos... Entre la soledad y el silencio de la habitación iluminada con el resplandor del sol a media mañana...

* * *

Un leve movimiento, hizo que una unicornio azul despertara de su sueño... Trixie despertó recostada sobre el asiento del tren en donde viajaba. Desorientada, se reclinó en su asiento y volvió a ver hacia la ventana del tren, observando el paisaje pasar mientras avanza el vagón sobre los rieles chillantes de las vías... Suspirando, cerró los ojos para volver a recordar parte del sueño que tuvo; sus recuerdos, su mas grande tesoro, aún no la habían abandonado y tras ello, unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla para caer sobre sus cascos delanteros en donde se recostó de panza sobre el asiento nuevamente. Al observar sus propias lágrimas sobre sus cascos, un sentimiento de impotencia dominó su mente y tal parece que su pasado aún la perseguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos... Se secó las lágrimas y trató de acondicionarse, volteando a ver de un lado a otro al percatarse que Learn no se encontraba en su asiento. Consternada, quiso levantarse y buscarlo, pero algo en ella evitó que lo hiciera, como evitando buscar más problemas de los que tiene...

— " _No puedo creer que mi pasado aún me persiga. Pensé que no tendría esos recuerdos y ahora con el hecho de saber que volveré a mis raíces, me hace pensar en un sinnúmero de preguntas y dudas acerca de cómo lo tomarán los ponis que me conocieron desde mi infancia. ¡Ni siquiera sé porqué acepté venir...! Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo porque tendré que enfrentarme al único pony que sí me ayudó hasta en lo impensable, solo para terminar agradeciéndole con mi rechazo y mi ingenuidad al tratar de buscar algo ya imposible... Saber quien soy yo."_

Suspiró, tratando de llenar aquel vacío que inundó su pecho, aquella sensación ocasionado por mantener un dolor emocional por mucho, pero mucho tiempo... Quiso distraerse observando a algunos ponis en sus asientos; unos pasando el tiempo de estancia leyendo un periódico, jugando con sus potrillos o simplemente admirar el paisaje. Ninguno estaba preocupado, ninguno tenía problema que afrontar... Y solo aquella mota azul era el único punto donde la intranquilidad existía y la paz robada. Le llamó la atención de entre todos, a una pareja que compartían momentos juntos, llenando segundo a segundo de su viaje determinado entre la pasión y el amor, aquellos ponis enamorados se comunicaban en las más diversas formas de expresiones con el único objetivo de demostrar el amor que se sentían el uno al otro. Suspiró nuevamente, se levantó y se acercó hasta recostarse sobre la ventana del vagón, haciendo que el calor de su aliento empañara el cristal. Sola, volvió a ver los objetos personales y las alforjas de Learn sobre el asiento frente a ella y tras nuevamente volver a ver hacia fuera, se abrazó a sí misma y la tristeza volvió a dominar en todo su ser.

—" _Han pasado tantos años y siento como si no te conociera realmente Learn. Siempre he dicho que nunca rompo una promesa, pero en este caso, he roto una de tantas, sobre todo la que te hice a tí... No tengo idea de cuales son tus nuevos gustos, ni de como ha sido realmente tu vida sin mí... Ni siquiera sé si tienes a alguien mas que complementa tu corazón. Siento que huir de Lunairy ha sido el peor error de mi vida e incluso me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. ¡En que estuve pensando en ese momento! ¡porque eres tan idiota Trixie...!" —_ Replicó, relinchando en silencio al instante que voltea a ver para todas partes... _— "Quisiera creer que lo nuestro aún sigue tan fuerte como lo fue antes, pero el pasar de los años hace el trabajo de borrar lo emocional y siento que solo me consideras como tu mejor y gran amiga. No quiero ser una interferencia en su vida, ni en la vida de los demás, solo iré a visitar a Haycartes y quedarme algunos días para irme sin decir nada. No quiero ser la discordia de la familia, ni de mis antiguos amigos... Si es que aún existen por mi racha de mala fama que siempre me persigue a donde tenga que ir dentro de este reino. Es la consecuencia de mis acciones, y es con ello que viviré por el resto de mis días..."_

Trixie mantuvo su mirada perdida en el horizonte, más allá de las montañas, pero unos cascos hicieron que despertara de su estado inerte, desconcertada, volvió a ver de quien era... Solo para toparse con la sorpresa de ver a Learn sonriendo, levitando a él una pequeña bolsa con panecillos y té.

—Trixie... ¿te encuentras bien?—Preguntó el corcel blanco, desconcertado por un momento...

—Emmm... ¡Si!. ¡Todo esta bien...!—Respondió, disimulando su estado anterior, con una carismática sonrisa forzada para no hacer notar y preocupar a Learn.

—¿Segura? Bueno, no quise despertarte, dormías como una potrilla... Tuve que adivinar los panecillos que más te gustan —Dijo mientras levitó un par frente a Trixie, haciendo que ella los tomara con su magia y los probara... — También traje té de manzanilla y canela, es buena para calmar un poco el cansancio y la mente...

—Gracias Learn... Además estos panecillos están deliciosos... —Respondió, saboreando cada bocado que degustaba, junto a su té levitando cerca. Learn estuvo observándola por unos momentos, comiendo junto a ella hasta terminarse con todos los panecillos y beber a sorbos el té, en medio de un silencio mutuo entre ellos.

— Trixie... ¿Te encuentras bien?—Learn irrumpió entre el silencio, haciendo que la yegua tratara de aparentar que nada sucedía...

—¿Porqué lo dices?—Respondió, extrañada...

—A pesar de haber pasado tantos años sin que nadie supiera de ti y sin verte, aun se cuando tratas de ocultar algo que te duele, y no se trata de un golpe o rasguño aclarando...

—Es que... —Trixie trató de pensar en como excusarse, pero la mirada seria repentina de Learn la hizo creer que sabía lo que sentía, pero su esfuerzo eran en vano y sentía que tarde o temprano lo descubriría...—Learn, no me siento tan preparada para volver a mis inicios, es difícil dejar de pensar en como los demás me tratarán cuando me vuelvan a ver después de años de ausencia y con el descaro de aparentar que nada sucedió...

—¿Cómo así...? ¡Pensé que te emocionarías en volver a regresar...!—Respondió Learn, indignado.

— ¡Seamos realistas de una vez Learn...! ¡Sabes muy bien sobre mi mala fama en boca de toda Ecuestria, estoy en la boca de cualquier chisme y ese eco me perseguirá por años ya que nadie olvida cuando alguien hace algo malo!. ¿No te pones a pensar que dirán mis antiguos amigos del pueblo sobre mí cuando me vean?

—¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa tanto Trixie?

—¡Tanto como también el perfil que tengo para el Sr. Haycartes sobre mi...!

—¡Trixie! ¡Siempre te has preocupado por tí misma...! ¡Pero jamás te has preocupado por nosotros y lo sabes muy bien...! ¡Jamás has confiado en quienes más lo hicieron!—Respondió Haycartes en un tono molesto, Trixie notó eso y el rencor en ella tomó forma en sus palabras...

—¿Que? ¡Jamás he dejado en preocuparme por ustedes! ¡Eres un descarado! ¿Lo sabias?

—¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo...? Mi padre, desde el día que te fuiste, siempre se la pasó triste y con una gran sensación de soledad, jamás pudo olvidarte... Sin importar lo que has hecho en estos últimos años, la postura de mi padre siempre ha sido que dentro de ti aún residía aquella potrilla que siempre robó su sonrisa y su atención, y que tus acciones era algo vago y pasajero... ¿Y quieres saber más?—respondió Learn, enojado, alzando la voz sobre ella — Quienes si eramos tus amigos, sobre todo yo, siempre depositamos la fe en tí, pensando que algún dia regresarías para que todo volviera a la normalidad como en los viejos tiempos... ¡No dudaríamos de tí ni te rechazaríamos de ninguna manera...! ¡Te estuve esperando cada maldito día desde que me prometiste que regresarías... ! Es cierto, me indigné en algunos momentos sobre tus acciones en Ponyville y en toda Ecuestria, pero también recordé por lo que pasaste en el orfanato y desde que estuviste sola en este mundo, a pesar de todo yo siempre tuve fe en tí... Ahora dime... ¿Quien es la descarada ahora...?

A Trixie no le gustó nada de lo que escuchó pero sabía que todo lo que dijo Learn es realmente cierto, y entre su furia creciendo en su expresión... Dentro de ella la tristeza con el remordimiento por lo que hizo volvió a golpearla y en su mente no sabía cómo responder, a pesar de ser bombardeada con ideas para contraatacar sobre el argumento, mas la sola idea que todo era verdad la hacía dudar de sí misma. Frotó con sus cascos delanteros en su cara con fuerza, tratando de apaciguar el estrés que tenía en ese momento; por otra parte Learn tenía un semblante furioso pero sin perder la compostura como caballero...

— Learn, en primer lugar nunca me hables así y en segundo... Regreso a Lunairy porque el Sr. Haycartes me necesita y yo necesito hablar y compartir aunque sea en sus últimos momentos con él... ¡Así que me importa un comino el como te sientes o los demás sientan por mí! ¡No finjas! ¡Al igual que todos, tú también tienes un pequeño rencor por lo que hice así que no aparentes ser el bueno de la historia que al final, todos terminan haciendo lo contrario...!

— En eso tienes razón Trixie... —Respondió Learn ante una asombrada yegua — Al principio no me lo creía, incluso llegue a pensar que eras alguien distinta... Pero jamás abandoné la idea que siempre seguirías siendo la pequeña potrilla que robó la sonrisa de muchos... Veo que es en vano, jamás comprenderé como eres tan impredecible... Yo te quiero y te estimo, ¡Pero mírate, en Ponyville dices una cosa... frente a mí haces todo lo contrario.

Learn suspiró, relajándose un poco volteando a ver hacia fuera, dejando a Trixie en silencio, meditando toda aquella discusión... Su molestia ha ido desapareciendo y sintió que ocasionó un vacío en la relación de ambos... Los demás ponis nunca se percataron de la discusión, sumergidos en sus propios asuntos, no tenían espacios para prestar atención a conversaciones ajenas...

—Learn... Lamento haberte contestado de esa manera... — Contestó Trixie, frente al blanco corcel que volvió a prestarle atención... — No quiero ser una molestia para quienes me conocieron, no quiero ser un estorbo y hacer cabida a viejos recuerdos que yo misma me lamentaré. Desconozco como la estas pasando ahí o cuales son tus nuevas relaciones...

— Ya verás Trixie... —Learn interrumpió, acercándose animoso para tomar y sostener con sus cascos sobre los de Trixie, sintiendo ambos una sensación cálida al sentirse mutuamente...—Poco ha cambiado el pueblo desde que te fuistes, la vida ahí se ha preservado un poco así que no te perderás de nada... Es como si volvieras a retroceder en el tiempo...

Trixie, apenada, lentamente soltó el agarre que mantuvo con Learn, volteando a ver para otro lado con tal de ocultar su vergüenza, haciendo que el corcel, incrédulo, desistió y volvió a sentarse de vuelta a su lugar...

La yegua azul estuvo de nuevo sumergida en sus pensamientos... Sentía que todos los recuerdos de su pasado aumentaban en intensidad cada vez que el tren se aproximaba más a la ciudad de su infancia. Suspiró con fuerza, con sus cascos delanteros entre sus cascos traseros, siguió contemplando el paisaje tratando de relajarse sin prestar mucha atención a Learn, quien también hizo lo mismo, con la única diferencia de dirigir su mirada sobre ella... Y fue así como volvió a perderse en la penumbra de sus recuerdos...

* * *

 **—En los recuerdos de Trixie...—**

En la tarde... En un pequeño pueblo, parecido a Ponyville con respecto a su población a diferencia que las casas mayoritariamente estaban construidas en madera y granito oscuro, dispuestas de una manera lineal para formar una calle principal, con algunos callejones de daban a otras calles... En su centro se ubica un redondel con un hermoso parque y una plaza hecha de mármol blanco con arquitectura parecida a la usada por los pegasos...

En dicha calle principal, se instaló una gran feria, con toda clase de diversión a escoger. Desde algunas tiendas donde tenías que jugar para ganarte un premio, pasando por el carrusel y los juegos mecánicos, hasta llegar a un circo y artistas andantes ofreciendo sus espectáculos ante la muchedumbre entretenida que pasaba entre tantas opciones para disfrutar... Los potrillos del orfanato de Lunairy estaban estupefactos y no encontraban por donde comenzar. Cada uno estaba vestido con un sombrero tipo boina y chaleco lila, en el caso de las chicas usaban también un listón morado en sus melenas, acompañados de algunos adultos vestidos de la misma manera, sobre todo el Sr. Y la Sra. Haycartes, atentos para evitar cualquier percance que pudiera ocurrirles. Entre todos los potrillos, Trixie y Learn, no perdían la mirada frente a unos peluches más grandes que ellos, incluso eso ocasionaba de los demás tropezaran con ellos... Unos cascos golpearon los flancos de ambos, haciendo que observaran al Sr. Haycartes observándolos con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro...

—Y bien mis pequeños... —Se dirigió el Sr. Haycartes a ellos — ¿Que quieren hacer primero?

— No se papá... ¡Todo es tan interesante y divertido... No se por donde comenzar!—Respondió Learn, entusiasmado. Era el único de todos que no poseía el traje, obviamente...

— ¡Lo que dijo Learn...! ¡Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer y no tenemos ni idea de que hacer! — Replicó Trixie, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Learn. Ambos potrillos se miraron por un momento, como si estuvieran de acuerdo de algo...

— ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? — Preguntó Learn a Trixie, con su mirada acusadora...

— Y... Me imagino que tú también... — Respondió Trixie. Ambos soltaron unas pequeñas carcajadas, cosa que le extrañó mucho al padre de Learn.

—Cuando ustedes hacen eso, es porque traman algo... ¡Parece que tengo mellizos y sin darme cuenta! Ahora díganme... ¿En qué están pensando?

—Papá... ¿Podemos husmear por ahí para encontrar algo que nos encante?—Learn dirigió su pregunta junto a una mirada tierna, Trixie hizo lo mismo... El Sr. Haycartes volteó para todas partes hasta que suspiró, admitiendo su derrota...

— Learn... Tu madre me matará cuando se entere de lo que hice, pero te mereces un poco de libertad y ya que has aprobado todas mis pruebas de magia ultimamente...

—¡SIIIII...! — Ambos potrillos salieron corriendo, tadareando una canción juntos, dejando al corcel blanco solo y estupefacto...

— ¡No tarden mucho...! ¡Estaremos en la plaza al anochecer...! — Gritó el Sr. Haycartes, tratando que los pequeños lo escucharan hasta perderlos de vista...

Ambos potrillos, corrían entre la multitud, jugaban y parloteaban ajenos a la vista de los demás, inspeccionaban de puesto en puesto; curioseando para ver y encontrar algo interesante y de su agrado. Lo único que lograron por el momento fue comprar un algodón de azúcar para los dos, Trixie abrazó entre sus cascos una osa menor de peluche y Learn un gorro; ambos estaban sentados en una banca cerca del parque, compartiendo el dulce de bocado en bocado... Platicaban acerca de lo que les gustó y lo que no...

—Bueno Learn, tal parece que todo en la feria es tan interesante... que nos rendimos a la primera...

— Tienes razón Trixie, todo es tan llamativo que luego termina con aburrirte... Aunque no nos quejemos, logramos conseguir algodón de azúcar...—Dijo Learn, entre risas. Tomó con su magia, un pedazo y se lo acercó a la boca de Trixie. Ella por su parte y sin reclamo alguno aceptó el detalle y de un bocado se lo comió, degustando el azucarado dulce disolviéndose en su saliva... — Trixie... ¿Has pensado en qué pasaría cuando te vayas...?

— ¿A que viene la pregunta Learn? ¡No tengo planes de irme ahora mismo!— Respondió, incrédula.

— Me refiero... Bueno... Cuando llegue el momento en que algún padre decida llevarte a un nuevo hogar... — Dijo Learn, triste — No me quito de la cabeza sobre la sensación de perder a mi mejor amiga, que te vayas lejos y temer que nos olvides por completo...

Trixie se consternó al escuchar parte de los pensamientos de Learn, así que se acercó mucho y lo abrazó con mucha calidez, ambos compartieron un abrazo sin importarles cuanto tiempo estarían así. Luego, Trixie estrecho con sus cascos,los cascos de Learn y juntos compartieron miradas mutuas, como si de alguna manera sintieran que algo los unía con fuerza.

— Learn... ¡No digas disparates! Mientras no pueda usar mi magia, los padres seguirán rechazándome, sabes muy bien que ellos quieren unicornios hábiles, no defectos como yo. Además siento que es una gran ventaja... Tal vez crezca dentro del orfanato sin conocer padres adoptivos, podría ayudarles con el orfanato y trabajar de ello... Sobre todo, siempre estaré junto a tí para bien o para mal...

—¿Estas hablando en serio Trixie?—Respondió el asombrado Learn, como si cada palabra levantara su entusiasmo por las nubes — Es decir... Es una gran oportunidad tener padres que te quieran y tú siempre has deseado tenerlos...

— ¡Cien por ciento segura...! El Sr. Haycartes me hizo ver que no todo está perdido en esta vida. Puedo superarme y ser alguien en esta vida sin necesidad de tener padres. Sé que tu también me apoyarás así como yo apoyaré a tu familia... ¿Sabes que? Te prometo algo... Pase lo que pase, estaré junto a tí y a tu familia para darles apoyo y ayudar en lo que necesitan y sin importar si me quedo huérfana de por vida... Nunca, pero nunca me separaré de ustedes, son mi familia...

— ¿En serio lo prometes? — Preguntó Learn, sorprendido y consternado por lo que escuchó.

— Trixie nunca rompe una promesa... Estaremos juntos por siempre — Respondió.

— Pase lo que pase... Estaremos juntos por siempre...

Ambos sintieron como si algo en sus miradas hacía que se acercaran mucho, sentían un cosquilleo intenso en su interior y un escalofrío al sentir mutuamente la extrema cercanía que mantuvieron. Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de tocarse a sí mismos... Cuando un gran destello proveniente de la plaza, hizo que rompieran el momento. Taparon sus ojos con sus cascos para evitar quedar ciegos por el destello y tras ver que lentamente se desvanecía, ambos voltearon para ver de donde provino aquel destello... Solo para quedar impresionados al ver que desde un escenario improvisado en medio del parque, un unicornio con sombrero y capa lanzara destellos y fuegos artificiales entre las mangas de su smokin...

* * *

—¡Trixie, despierta! ¡Ya llegamos!—Learn movió a Trixie con sus cascos, haciendo que la durmiente yegua entrara en shock, desorientada por el repentino despertar, volteando a ver de un lado para otro

—¿Ya llegamos? Fue muy rápido... Te agradezco por despertarme como si fuera lo último que hicieras... — Respondió con sarcasmo.

—No hay de que... Bueno, ¡Hogar, dulce hogar...! — Dijo Learn, con alforjas sobre su espalda, respirando hondo para entrar en sí y caminar hacia la salida. — ¡Vamos Trixie, que esperas! — Dijo, haciendo señas con su casco para llamar la atención de la yegua.

Trixie se levantó de su asiento, acomodó bien su alforja para luego ponérsela sobre su espalda y entre suspiros, su mente desorientada solo conocía la nostalgia por este momento inesperado para ella...

— Bueno Trixie... Es hora de dar la cara y afrontar lo que venga. Por fin... Estoy en casa.

Trixie comenzó a caminar tras el corcel blanco, con miles de ideas pasando en su mente sobre que sucedería al salir fuera de la estación... Adentrándose a millares de recuerdos que dejó en el pueblo de Lunairy.

* * *

 **Agradezco la espera, lamento el retraso pero me dedico tiempo editando para tratar de dar lo mejor de mí. Me disculpo si el capitulo es largo, pero era necesario... Más capítulos vienen pronto, así que atentos.**

 **Gracias por leer mi contenido, de corazón...**

 **19/02/2018**


End file.
